Night Rider
by Brownies and Griffins
Summary: Hiccup is the biggest target for bullies, while Astrid is the most popular girl in school. After they're assigned to work on a project together, Astrid starts to realise that there's more to Hiccup then she thought there was. Especially when he reveals to her that he's one of the world's best Dragon Racers, Night Rider - Modern AU - Hiccstrid - Complete
1. Hiccup

**So... New story. Been reading a lot of HTTYD stories and I decided to try one of my own. Let me know what you think.**  
 **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked down the hallway of Berk High trying to stay as invisible as possible. All I had to do was get to my locker and get to class without being seen. Doesn't sound too hard, but I'm the main target for bullies. It's hard.

I reach my locker and unlock it as fast as I can. I grab my books and shut the door thinking I might actually make it to class without any problems. But of course that would never happen.

"Hey, Hiccup." Great name, I know. I don't know what my parents where thinking. I turned around to see Scott, football team captain and most popular boy in school. Also, the biggest bully.

"Hey Scott," I said slowly, eyeing the boy.

"Better get going or you're gonna be late for class." I wasn't sure what to say. He was obviously planning something. I went to walk off when I noticed his foot moving. He was going to trip me. I could avoid it. Very easily. But I had a reputation. So I let him trip me.

Laughter rung through the hall as my face hit the floor. My books sprawled around me and Scott stood with a smug look on his face. Sometimes I really wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. But I want people to think I'm not capable, so I don't.

Ever since I've been to this school, I've been picked on for my size. Just because I'm small and skinny, they think I'm weak. Well, I was small. I've grown over six foot in the past year but no one seems to have noticed. They still think I'm weak because I'm skinny though. But that's my life.

I scooped up my books and raced off down the halls, Scott calling after me.

"Hey Useless! Going so soon?" I ignored him and walked quickly into my English class. I spotted my only friend Fisher at the back. I said hi and sat down. As soon as I did he started talking about the dragon race from the day before.

In case you didn't know, dragon racing is one of the most popular sports around. It's sort of like Grand Prix or Formula 1. Riders guide their dragons around a race course for a certain amount of laps.

"Dagger and Treacherous were neck and neck until half way through and then Night Rider came out of no where and he beat them both by 3 whole minutes! That guy is awesome!" I nodded then turned to look at some girls on the other side of the class giggling about how hot Night Rider is.

Another important detail. Night Rider is one of the most famous, if not the most famous dragon rider in the races. Ever since his first race 2 years ago, he hasn't lost. But no one knows who he is. His helmet covers his face and he never talks to the press. He's a total mystery, which is probably one of the reasons he's so popular.

But what no one knows, is that I'm Night Rider. This is why I pretend to trip and I pretend to be weak. I want people to think I am because I don't want the attention.

The only reason I found out I was good at dragon racing was when I took in an injured dragon and helped him fly again. He can't fly without me. I used to ride him just for exercise but then I found out how fast he was. And I decided to enter a race. And we won. And I loved it. Ever since then, we win every race.

Fishlegs was still rambling on about dragon races in the background while I was lost in thought. The door opened and I looked up to see who had entered. It was Astrid.

Astrid. The most popular girl in school. Head of the track team. Pretty and athletic. Every guy in the school liked her. I'd had a crush on her since we were kids but she turned down anyone that asked her. She'd never want to go out with me. Maybe if she knew I was Night Rider, but I want people to like me for me. That's why I wear a mask.

It wasn't long after that that class started. The teacher droning on and on. I half listened. I kept glancing at Astrid on the other side of the room sitting next to her friend Ruff. No one actually knew Ruff's name, she just insisted they call her that. The same with her twin brother, who insisted everyone call him Tuff.

Soon class was over and the next one started. And so on until the end of the day. I was so happy to leave. I wanted to go home and ride Toothless, my dragon. I jumped into my car and sped off. It wasn't long before I pulled up in front of my house. No one knew, but I was pretty rich. My dad was a famous boxer. Stoic the Vast was what they called him. Not surprising considering his size.

I walked through the front door and was practically tackled by Sharpshot. He's my other dragon. Yes, I have two dragons. I rescued them. A friend of mine works in the Dragon Endangerment Association and knowing I have enough money to, asked me to take them in.

Sharpshot was caught by Dragon Trappers and used in illegal Dragon Fighting somewhere in Mexico. When he was rescued they realised that he's terrified of other dragons and of most people. They couldn't let him out into the wild again. I had been visiting my friend in the facility where they'd been taking care of him. I didn't know anything but I picked him and pet him and my friend asked me if I'd take care of him since I was clearly one of the only people he trusted.

Toothless had been caught by hunters and then left to die. The D.E.A. had found him and set him free but had soon realised he couldn't fly due to having a missing tail fin. My friend asked me to take him in aswell and I was more than happy to.

I walked through my empty house with Sharpshot on my shoulder heading for the library. I walked up to the bookcase that housed an old Norse dictionary and pulled on the leather bound book. The bookcase shifted and I pushed it forwards. I walked down the stairs, through my private workshop and into my private gym.

My dad doesn't know they're down here. He's never home so it wasn't hard to dig a basement into the hill we live on. I'm sure he'd love to know that I work out daily and that I'm a famous racer, but like everyone else, I want him to like me for me, not for Rider. Not that he likes Dragon Racing anyway. He doesn't consider a sport any racing that involves a machine or an animal doing all the work. Even though Toothless and I are a team. He's been pushing for me to be interested in boxing for years, but I never was, and because of that I'm a disappointment to him.

I walked over to the double doors that led to the forest at the back of our house. As soon as I pushed them open, I was pushed down by a black blur.

"Hey Toothless," I said with a smile. He got off so I could stand up and I scratched him under the chin. He loves it when I do that. I walked over to the freezer in the corner of the room and pulled out a couple of Cod, his favourite fish. I order them especially for him and the guy I buy them from always gives me strange looks. I'd tell him why I buy so much so often but I don't think he'd believe me.

Toothless, Sharpshot and I sit watching the last race, Sharpshot curled up against my leg and Toothless laying his head in my lap. I always watch my races trying to spot anything unusual. Other riders suddenly a lot faster, Toothless being too unsteady on a turn, any possible way to improve. I decide Toothless tail fin needs some adjustments. But I have to do it the next day or I'll be late for work.

I say goodbye to the dragons shutting up the gym and the workshop and closing the secret library entrance. I rush to my car and drive off pulling up outside The Forge. It's a mechanics shop owned by a guy of the lovely name Gobber. Why he called it 'The Forge' is a mystery known only to him. Apparently it's some kind of joke he has with himself.

"Hey Gobber!" I called as I walked in and dumped my keys and my phone on my desk.

"There you are, lad! I was wondering when you'd show up!" He leaned out from behind a car with his gap-toothed smile. "There's a bike just been brought in. Needs a new exhaust."

I nodded and headed towards the bike. It was in good condition, apart from the exhaust. I spend the afternoon taking off the part and putting on the new one. Once I'd checked to make sure it worked and was satisfied with it I headed home.

I made myself a quick meal ate half and gave the other half to Sharpshot before heading upstairs to bed. I opened the large window and let the black mass that is Toothless climb through. Once he was comfortable on my bed I got between the covers. He moved his wing to cover me like every night and I sighed in happiness as I felt the warm scales against my skin.

As I drifted to sleep I couldn't help but wonder what the next day would hold.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. First chapter just to set the scene. In case it's not clear, dragons are kind of like elephants or lions or some other large animal. People know they exist but they don't necessarily see them on a daily basis. They're basically like any other animal you generally only see in a zoo or something like that.**  
 **Follow, favourite, review and all that.**  
 **Until next time!**


	2. Astrid

**Wow. Didn't get expect to get that much response after just one chapter. You guys are awesome!**  
 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**  
 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked through the hall of Berk High heading to my locker. I could feel guys staring at me. I got my books for my first class and turned around. Three or four guys that stood at their lockers were staring at me. I glared at them and they quickly turned away.

As I made my way to class I heard Scott yell from down the hall.

"Come on, Useless! Leaving so soon?" He was obviously bullying Hiccup again.

Everyone knew Hiccup. The screw up. Kid wasn't good at anything. Except academics. He only had one friend and everyone else bullied him.

I rounded a corner and saw Scott ahead of me. He turned around and immediately his facial expression changed to 'time to hit on Astrid'.

"Hey Astrid. I'm having this party on Friday. You should totally be there."

"Why? So I can watch you get drunk and make a fool of yourself." His face dropped a little.

"Aw come on babe! Hey, how about this. I cancel the party and you come over and it'll just be the two of us." He was dangerously close, moving his eyebrows as he said the last part. I shoved my palm on his face and pushed him as far away as I could.

"Back off Scott," I called as I headed to class.

As I walked into the room I spotted an empty seat next to my best friend, Ruff. Her real name is actually Ruella but she hates it. I'm the only one apart from her brother that knows. We aren't really close but she's the closest friend I have.

I feel someone watching me as I sit down. I turn around just in time to see Hiccup's eyes dart back down to his desk, a slight blush on his cheeks. I don't glare at him like I do to the other guys. There's something about him... I don't know what it is... He's the only guy I don't feel like punching, and that irritates me. I can't have a guy making me feel like this!

I tune into the conversation the girls are having. They're talking about Night Rider. Again. I mean, I get it. He's an awesome rider and he's pretty easy on the eyes. I feel sorry for the guy though. He has girls always talking about him. Then again, he's a guy, he probably loves it.

The day passed by pretty quickly and soon I was in the girls locker room changing for track practise.

"So Astrid," one of the girls said as we changed. "When are you finally going to agree to go out with Scott?"

"Yeah," someone else said from behind me. "You're both the most popular in school! It's meant to be!"

"And he's already asked you about 100 times!" the first girl added. I rolled my eyes. I could see Ruff sniggering out the corner of my eyes. She knew exactly how I felt about Scott.

"I will not go out with a guy who makes me want to punch him everytime he opens his mouth."

I rolled my eyes again as the girls started giggling. The conversation then moved onto Night Rider and their speculations on what he looked like. I tuned them out as I began to tie my shoes. Locker room time was always gossip time. Ruff and I aren't the gossiping type so as soon as we were both ready we headed outside to Coach Gobber.

Gobber is odd. His teaching methods involve learning on the job but I like him. Once you get to know him he's actually really nice. He owns a mechanics shop called 'The Forge'. I've been a couple of times and I know someone from school works there but I never worked out who.

Practise finished and I headed straight to my car. I headed home and parked outside. I opened the door to the smell of my mom's lasagne. I said hi to her and my 8 year old brother Ivan and headed upstairs to get started on my homework. I didn't have a lot and it was all due for next week but I wanted to get it out of the way while I had time to do it properly. I heard my dad come in not long after I was finished and headed downstairs.

Tonight, dinner was in front of the tv since my dad missed the dragon race from the day before. My brother hadn't seen it either and sat cheering for Night Rider the whole time.

Soon dinner was over. I headed upstairs and got into bed. I sat chatting with Ruff for a while before I finally decided to go to sleep. As I lay there my mind went over everything that had happened through the day. For some reason I ended up thinking of Hiccup. It irritated me and I hoped I wouldn't see him the next day, just to try and get him out of my head.

* * *

 **So, a little Astrid p.o.v. Hope you liked the chapter.**  
 **Thanks to everyone for all the follows, favourites and reviews. I you haven't already, click the button!**

 **MCPO Mark-061:** Thanks, hope you like it.  
 **zidankingdomkeeper:** Thanks.  
 **Multi-sweets:** I shall!  
 **ShadowSpirit020:** Cool and thanks!  
 **Midnight510:** Thanks.  
 **GlaxeySkyGlim:** Thanks, I'll try.  
 **Great:** Valka's dead but that comes out later, they do know the dragon species but they're not important.  
 **lexi1220:** I won't!  
 **The Nightfury3:** I shall continue with more!  
 **Neodym:** I won't abandon it don't worry!

 **Thanks everyone! Till next time!**


	3. Assignment - Part I

**Hey! So... Please** **don't kill me. I hace a perfectly good excuse for not posting. My friends got married, I was bridesmaid, therefore, no time to write at all.**

 **I do not own How to Train your Dragon.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

I woke up with a really bad headache. I unraveled myself from Toothless and went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face and wash the sleep away.

I went back into my room and threw on a t-shirt, some black padded army trousers and my leather jacket. Toothles started jumping up and down. He knew exactly what that meant. We were going for a ride.

I headed down into the basement and grabbed his prosthetic tail fin from where it hung on the wall. I managed to get Toothless to sit still and put his saddle on, attatching the tail fin and the pedal.

I jumped on his back and he extended his long wings. In a few seconds we were air born. My headache started to disappear. Once we reached a height that left us hidden in the clouds Toothless leveled off. We just glided from there. I lay flat on his back and sighed. Flying always made me feel good. It was relaxing. I lay down on Toothless back just feeling the wind around me. Then I checked my watch and realised I had to leave the house in a few minutes or I'd be late for school.

I sat up and adjusted myself so I was sitting in my racing position. Toothless knew exactly what to do. I adjusted the pedal and heard the tail fin click behind me. We did a 180 and sped back towards the house. It only took a couple of minutes. Once we landed I took off his prosthetic and ran into the house to change into school clothes.

I raced out of the house and jumped into my car. I really wished I could just ride Toothless. It would be so much faster.

I pulled up outside the school and raced to my locker. Of course I had to run into Scott on the way. He 'dropped' his coffee on my shirt. I was worried that the wet material might cling to my skin and show the muscles that were hidden underneath. I feigned the coffee being hot, when it wasn't, and pulled the material away from my skin.

I walked off towards my first class and sat down in a bad mood. Fisher saw the coffee stain and just nodded, not needing to ask. After that, the day went on as usual, up until English class.

I was sat at the back of the class doodling in my notebook. I was half listening to what was going on but my thoughts kept going back to any improvements I could make on Toothless tail fin.

Then I heard the word assignment and my head shot up. Now the teacher had my undivided attention. Apparently we had to pick a play off of a list she had prepared and write a report on it. And we would be working in pairs. Great. No one ever wanted to work with me. This was going to be a nightmare.

She started listing the partners. Most people heard who they were working with and either high fived, if they sat near each other, or called out across the room. Then came my turn.

"Hiccup Haddock. You'll be working with..." Everyone who hadn't already got a partner visibly cringed in anticipation. "Astrid Hofferson." I almost choked.

All heads turned to the blonde who sat, mouth hanging open. Then she noticed the stares and closed it rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

I was working with Astrid?! The girl I'd had a crush on for the past few year? The girl who hated pretty much every guy in school?

Da dada, I'm dead.

* * *

 **So... I hope you enjoyed it. Starting to get into the story now.**

 **DeathDragonovaOverlord** **:** Thanks

 **MCPO Mark-061** **:** The chapter lengths will vary depending on what happens in said chapter But thanks!

 **Midnight510** **:** It is indeed...

 **ynius** **:** Thanks!

 **Luna-tic4590** **:** Well... Then... Thanks for saying thanks? I say thank you too often to be honest...

 **Arizonamarie** **:** Thanks

 **Iron Rose Writer** **:** I know! I wanted to keep the Toothless/Hiccup relationship even though this is mostly Hiccstrid but I also wanted to keep the flight *hint hint*

 **ShadowSpirit020** **:** And more you shall have!

 **dragon girl** **:** Thanks!

 **As always, don't forget to fave, follow and review. Love getting reviews!**

 **Until next time my awesome followers!**


	4. Assignment - Part II

**And because I feel guilty about missing my weekly deadline last week, you guys get two chapters in one night!**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

"Hiccup Haddock. You'll be working with..." Please don't say me. Please don't say me. "Astrid Hofferson."

My mouth dropped. I had to work with Hiccup?! I had to partner up with that idiot? I noticed all the stares I was getting and quickly closed my mouth. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms but inside, I was still freaking out.

Ok, so the only thing I really had against the guy was the fact that I didn't feel like puching him in the face whenever he opened his mouth. For some reason, that bothered me.

I waited until the teacher had moved on to a more detailed explanation of the assignment before I glanced at Hiccup. He was looking at the board in front of him with a slightly worried expression on his face. He was flicking the pen in his hand nervously. He noticed me looking at him and a blush covered his cheeks. His head shot down to stare at the paper as the tip of his pen began to trace something on the page.

Once the lesson was finished I raced out of the room as fast as I possibly could. I suddenly found the need to go home. There were only 2 more classes and the day was finished. Thank goodness.

I sat next to Ruff in the last class of the day. She took one look at me and immediately knew something was wrong.

"What happened to you?"

"I got assigned a project with Hiccup." She nodded.

"Say no more. I'd be annoyed if I was made to work with that runt." I nodded and then turned my attention to the teacher at the front of the room.

I wasn't annoyed because I was working with the runt. I was annoyed because I was working with the only guy I didn't feel like punching. I couldn't say that though. Ruff was a good friend and all but she would probably make a big deal out of it. Which it is not!

I walked out of the class and headed to my locker. As I began stuffing books inside, I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around just about ready to punch who ever it was in the face, and then I saw it was Hiccup. Damn!

"What do you want?" Ok, I could have sounded less harsh, but the look on his face made me feel better.

"I... Um... We..." I motioned for him to spit it out. "We need to meet up sometime. For the assignment I mean." I eyed him up and down. He looked so uncomfortable, like he was ready to just run out of the building then and there.

"Fine. I guess we have to. Meet me in the park at 3:30 exaxtly. Don't be late." And with that I walked off.

I pulled up outside my house and walked inside slamming the door behind me. I walked up to my room ignoring my mother as she yelled at me not to slam the door.

Once I was in my room I flopped on my bed and tried to organise my thoughts. Why was I feeling so conflicted inside? So I don't feel like punching a guy, that doesn't mean anything. Right?

I looked at the time and realised if I hurried through my homework now I'd be able to get it done before meeting up with Hiccup in the park.

Once I was done I headed downstairs. I passed my mom in the kitchen on the way to the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked, not looking away from the dishes she was cleaning. I sighed.

"I don't really know," was the best I could come up with. It was the truth though.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," she replied smiling. "Where are you headed?"

"To the park," I said shrugging on my jacket and grabbing my keys. "I have to meet up with this guy from school for an assignment."

She nodded and wished me luck. I thanked her and made for the door, getting in my car and taking off. Off to meet Hiccup.

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up sometime on Saturday.**

 **Please follow, favorite and review!**

 **Til' next time!**


	5. Park

**So I realized I never mentioned how surprised I was at how many follows this story has. I never expected this much feedback. Thank you all.**

 **Sadly, I do not own How to Train your Dragon.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

I pulled into a parking space near the park. I jumped out of the car and pulled my backpack on my shoulder. I walked through the park seeing little kids with their parents and briefly wondered how my dad was doing in New York. Then I remembered his match was later. I'd have to make sure I watched it.

I carried on walking through the park looking for Astrid. And then I saw her. Leaning against a tree. The sun shone on her blonde hair making it glow. She had headphones in and pulled them out as she noticed me approaching.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked pointing to the empty spot beside her. She huffed and nodded.

As I sat down, Astrid began taking out her notebook so I did the same. She then pulled out the list of plays we had to pick from for our assignment.

"Which one should we pick then?" Astrid asked. I was just happy she was giving me a say in this. Most people I'm partnered with either do all the work themselves or make me do it so that they don't have to be anywhere near me.

"We'll get more points for picking a less obvious one," I replied my eyes not leaving the page. I felt her shift to look at me. I turned to look at her and our eyes met. At first I thought I saw a slight blush on her cheeks but then it was gone. As I looked into her eyes I felt confused. They were happy, but the rest of her face was straight, void of emotion, unreadable.

"What do you mean, less obvious?" she asks snapping me back to reality.

"By obvious I mean plays like Romeo and Juliet, everyone will pick those. But if we pick one not many will choose, our assignment will stand out as more unique and will probably get more points." Astrid nodded and we talked through the different titles until we decided on 'Much Ado about Nothing'.

The hard part was deciding on what to actually write for the project. We'd both read through the play before and knew the story, but we needed to be able to do research. We were sitting in a park. After a while we both ended up giving up.

"I should probably get going," Astrid said glancing at the time on her phone.

"Me too," I agreed. "I need to get home and find myself something to eat." Astrid looks at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"What about your family?"

"It's just me and my dad, and he's away at the moment." Was that concern in her eyes?

"Oh, ok. Well, guess I'll see you around," she said getting up and walking off.

I just sat watching her leave. It sort of felt like she liked being with me. Which was odd. But of course I was wrong. Astrid Hofferson actually liking being around Hiccup the Useless? Never.

* * *

 **So... First time getting together for the assignment... Hiccup's unsure but how did Astrid feel about this? Find out next time! Muhahaha...**

 **ShadowSpirit020:** Glad you like it but you'll have to wait and see...

 **Eeveecat1248:** Ok, thanks! I'll keep that in mind.

 **Iron Rose Writer:** Thanks! Always enjoy feedback. It keeps me going!

 **PurplestBlue:** Omd it is! My goal was to post a chapter every Saturday... Not sure hoe that's working... And thanks for loving it so much!

 **mohairus-the-third:** Thanks! I love that too! Wait... Are you supposed to say that about your own story...

 **MCPO Mark-061:** Thanks! I'll try!

 **Miti-sweets:** Thanks!

 **Ken106348:** I could have written the last two in one, but I wanted both of their views on being assigned to work with each other. Sorry if chapters come out short, it's not my intention, just depends on how much actually happens in that chapter.

 **SeleneArchelle:** I'm glad it captures your interest! And sorry about chapter lengths. I'm not very good at planning out looong chapters.

 **So, don't forget to favorite, follow and review!**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Hiccup's house

**I honestly felt like leaving you guys with that one chapter, but I'm not cruel and it was pitifully short. I hope this makes up for it!**

 **I do not own How to Train your Dragon.**

 **READ!**

* * *

I felt kind of bad for leaving Hiccup like that. Especially after hearing about his dad being away. Was he away often? Was Hiccup alone a lot? I shook the thoughts out of my head. It was Hiccup!

When I got home my mom asked about the assignment. I explained what happened and that we both had to leave. We both had to get home.

"He's on his own?" she asked once I was finished. "Why didn't you ask him to come here for dinner! I always make extra!"

"I guess I just didn't really think about it," I replied. I did really. But I couldn't have the boy who made me feel conflicted inside into my house.

When dinner was finished I went to bed. I couldn't stop thinking about that moment. When he mentioned 'less obvious choices'. I turned to look at him and when he looked at me and our eyes met, my chest felt tight. I irritated me so much. Why did I feel like that around Hiccup?! It was Hiccup for goodness sake! I eventually fell asleep, but I couldn't get a certain image out of my head. Two bright forest green eyes.

When I woke up the next morning I quickly changed and headed to school. School passed by pretty quickly and soon I was heading towards my locker after the last class of the day. I hadn't been avoiding Hiccup but I hadn't exactly been looking for him either.  
I wasn't surprised when he approached me at my locker.

"Hey Astrid, um, yesterday was..."

"Worthless?" I offered.

"Well, yeah. Look, I know you don't like having to do this project with me but if you want we can go to my house. There's internet and since my dad's away it's quiet and-"

"Sure," I interrupted before I even realised what I was doing. Had I just agreed to go to his house? I didn't even know where he lived. I always imagined his room being messy and full of video games with posters covering the walls.

"Um... Ok," he replied his eyes wide. He clearly hadn't expected me to agree. "Well, I have to go to work now, so why don't I text you when I'm finished and we can meet up then." I nodded and grabbed the phone out of his hand he'd just pulled out of his pocket. The shocked expression only grew and I had to stop myself from laughing at his cute little face. Damn it, Astrid! You don't like him!

I typed in my number and handed him back his phone before walking off leaving a very amazed Hiccup behind me.

I went home and did the little homework I had. Once it was done I decided to see if my mom needed any errands doing. When I asked she didn't so I told her I was going out anyway. I wanted to have the steering checked on my car. It didn't feel right.

As I pulled into 'The Forge' auto shop I noticed Coach Gobber underneath a car.

"Hey Coach," I said before slamming my car door shut behind me. He pulled himself out from under his car with a grin on his face.

"Astrid! How are you?"

"I'm ok. You? You look busy."

"I'm fine. This one's my last job. It's going to take a lot longer than I thought it would though." His face grew frustrated as he scratched his bearded chin.

"Well I only came because my steering feels off, but I can come back another day." I turned to head back to my car but I stopped when he answered.

"No it's fine. The lad can do it." I'd heard of this guy that worked with Gobber but I had no idea who he was. He did a good job though. He'd done a few jobs on my car before and it always seemed to be working so much more smoothly afterwards.  
Gobber turned to shop behind him and yelled. When I heard the name he called I froze, my eyes widening.

"Hiccup!"

"Yeah?" a voice I clearly recognised called back.

"New job!"

"Coming!" My heart rate quickened as I watched Hiccup step out from inside the shop. He had on a grey t-shirt covered in grease marks and he was wiping his hands on a dirty rag. He had a smudge of grease on his brow too where he'd probably wiped away sweat.

"Hiccup?" I asked confused. He actually looked kind of...hot. Damn! Wait... Were those muscles hidden under there?

"Astrid?" his voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, you two know each other. Good! Astrid, tell Hiccup the problem and I'll get back to work." With that Gobber disappeared back under the car leaving Hiccup and Astrid sort of alone.

"So what's the problem?" Hiccup asked.

"Right, car," I said and turned to where I parked my car. "The steering doesn't feel right. It could be nothing be I just wanted to make sure." He nodded and turned to look at the car. His brow creased as he looked at the tyres. He walked in front of the car and looked at the two front tyres. The he moved till he was directly in front of the front left tyre and got down on the floor so that his belly was on the ground and looked at the tyre again. He did the same for the right side before coming back to me with a satisfied look on his face.

"So?" I asked really confused by the whole show.

"The wheel alignment is off." Then I understood why he'd been on the floor. He'd been checking the angle of the tyres.

"Will it take a long time to fix?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Few minutes. You might as well stay here." I nodded. He then asked me to drive the car onto the car lift. He didn't want to get grease inside my car.

Once it was on the lift, he raised the car and got to work on the tyres. I watched him work. He was quick and efficient. He knew exactly how everything worked. I could see now he definitely did have muscles. I wondered why he hid them. Was he hidding something? No, of course not. This was Hiccup.

"All done." I snapped my head back up to see Hiccup lowering the car lift. I smiled and walked over counting my money.

"How much?" I asked.

"For this? Nothing." My eyes widened at that. He was charging me nothing for fixing my car?

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied grabbing a rag and wiping his hands. "I barely had to do anything and it only took a few minutes. Don't worry about it." I smiled and thanked him.

"I'll ask Gobber if I can leave now so we can work on that project." I nodded and walked with his to where Gobber had his head inside the engine of the car he'd previously been underneath.

"Hey Gobber?"

"Yeah lad?" Gobber's head resurfaced.

"Astrid and I have a school assignment we need to work on and I'm finished. Mind if I head out?" Gobber sighed and then just waved him off. He smiled and went out the back to get his jacket.

"By the way, Coach," I said stepping forwards. "He wouldn't charge me." Gobber looked thoughtful for a second.

"What did he do to the car?"

"Wheel alignment." I replied. He nodded and let out a chuckle just as Hiccup came back.

"Yeah. There's so little to do we only charge people we don't like." Hiccup smiled at that and I nodded.

"Well, see you tomorrow Boss," Hiccup said heading over to a black sports car parked next to mine.

"Bye lad!" Gobber called back before he turned back to the car and pulled out a welding tourch.

"That's your car?" I asked as he unlocked the immaculate black car.

"Yep." That was all I got as an answer. "So you can just follow me." I nodded and got in my car as he got in his.

I was really starting to question what I knew about Hiccup. In 'The Forge' he seemed so confident. He even had muscles! And he owns a sports car! I followed him trying to figure him out. Was he really useless? I couldn't help but think of the first thing I thought of when I first saw him at the shop. That he was hot. I tried to stop myself from liking him because he was Hiccup the Useless and I don't want to go out with a clumsy nerd. But is he useless? Is he a clumsy nerd? I decided to give him a chance.  
Then we pulled into uptown. All the bigger houses were in this area. Where did he live? We drove past house after house, I was just waiting for him to turn a corner and pull into a small house or head down a street where the houses weren't as big. But he didn't. He pulled into a street with no houses. Then we rouded a corner and there it was. One of the biggest houses I have ever seen. He pulled up on the drive next to an SUV and I pulled up next to him. As I got out of the car all I could do is stare. I felt my mouth drop.

"You live here?!" Hiccup looked a bit surprised by my outburst.

"Yes, I do," he replied simply. He moved to the front door and I followed speechless. Who was Hiccup? I had no idea anymore.  
He opened the front door and we stepped into an entrance hall. It wasn't open and empty like I would have expected. It was actually quite homey. We took our shoes of at the door and the carpet felt so soft beneath my feet.

Then I noticed something moving out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see what looked like a red and yellow lizard crawling across the floor. It had huge eyes and it sat down in a doorway staring at me. Then I saw the wings on its back and realised it was a dragon.

"Um... Hiccup..." He turned to see me staring at the small dragon and he smiled.

"That's Sharpshot," he said before he whistled. When he did the little dragon sped over and landed on his shoulder. "Sharpshot, this is Astrid." He held up his hand and Sharpshot nuzzled it.

"You have a dragon," was all I could come up with. He just smiled and walked over to a door on our left. On the other side was a small sitting room with a large flat screen tv. He placed Sharpshot on a little perch in the corner and moved to sit down.

"I took him in as a favour to a friend. They found an illegal fighting ring in Mexico where they were making dragons fight. He was one of them. He wouldn't go near anyone for ages. I happened to be visiting a friend in the shelter where they were taking care of him and he crawled into my lap. Apparently he'd never done that to anyone. My friend asked me if I'd take him in. He's been getting better around people but it's been slow."

I smiled as we took our things out to carry on with the assignment. I never realised Hiccup was so... Sweet.  
We started working on the project and it was so much easier to do with access to internet and a kitchen. I was surprised at how funny Hiccup was. He was so sarcastic.

"So... I take it your dad is some rich businessman, with a house like this." He shook his head.

"Do you watch boxing?" I was confused. Why was he asking this? I nodded and then my curiosity grew as he turned on the tv and flicked to a channel that was showing a rerun of last night's boxing game. It was between Stoic 'the Vast' Haddock and Drago 'the Conquerer' Bloodvist. Then I thought, Haddock. Stoic Haddock was Hiccup's dad.

"He's your..."

"Yep." We fell into silence for a few seconds. It was unbearable. With any one else I wouldn't have cared but for some reason, with Hiccup I did.

"Must be nice having a dad who's famous."

"I guess," he replied without taking his eyes of the screen. "But he's never here. At the moment, he's in New York. He'll come back for a couple of days and then he'll be gone again off to who knows where."

"Oh." I hadn't thought about it like that before. He looked up and our eyes met and I didn't see Hiccup the Useless, I saw a guy who was sweet and who I wanted to get to know better. "I'm sorry, Hiccup."

"It's ok," he said with a sigh. "I don't need your pity."

"That's not what I meant." He looked up at me with confused eyes. I sighed. "I know I've never treated you badly, but I've never treated you nicely either. I'm sorry Hiccup."

His face was full of surprise. I really had to stop myself from laughing. I glanced at my watch and noticed the time.

"I need to go," I said. That snapped him out of his shocked trance.

"Um... yeah... right," he said getting up and opening the door to let me through. He led me back towards the front door, Sharpshot following close behind. "You know your way back?" I nodded and stepped out of the door. But I still had one thing left to do.

"Friends?" I asked with a smile. He looked taken aback at first, but then his face lit up with a soft smile.

"Friends." I waved goodbye and left feeling good inside.

* * *

 **So. Things are progressing with Astrid and Hiccup. She knows a bit more about him now. Enough to make her curious. But how much will he let her see...?**

 **Please favorite p, follow and review.**

 **Until next time amazing followers!**


	7. Drawing closer

**Hey! Wow. So many comments. And this story reached over 100 followers! So awesome!**

 **Anyway, I'm sure you want to know what happens next, so...**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

What just happened? One day she hates me just as much as everyone else in school and the next she's apologising and asking if we can be friends. Was it just because she she didn't know I was rich and now she does? Astrid never seemed like the shallow type. And it seemed like she actually enjoyed herself. But... I don't know. I just don't know!

After watching her car drive off and closing the door, I headed straight downstairs and pulled Toothless saddle out. We soared across the sky while I tried to get my head straight. I was just imagining things because I like her. So she asked to be friends, that doesn't mean anything.

Once we were back home I pulled some dinner together and then went to bed. The next day I headed to school like any other day. I went through my classes the same as usual.  
At the end of the day I felt someone punch my shoulder as I stood by my locker. I expected to turn around to see Scott. But I turned to see a smiling Astrid.

"Hey Hiccup," she said, her eyes shinning like usual.

"Hey Astrid," I said shutting my locker. We started walking down the hall together getting a few strange looks.

"Are you off to work now?" I nodded as I opened the door and let her through before following behind her. "Well, I was thinking of dropping by later, for the assignment. What time will you be done your shift?" At this point, Hiccup's clumsy brain was having trouble processing what was happening, so Rider's confidence took over.

"I should be back around 5 today if you want to come by then." She smiled and her face lit up.

"Sounds good. See you then."

I watched her walk to her car with wide eyes before finally remembering that I needed to go to mine.

I spent the afternoon working with Gobber but I couldn't really concentrate on what he was saying. Fortunately for me I could work on machines without even thinking. When it was finally time for my shift to finish, I said goodbye to Gobber and headed home. I'd been there 5 minutes before I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Astrid," I said as I opened the door.

"Hey Hiccup," she replied with a smile. I still found this odd. How we were suddenly talking to each other like we'd known each other for years. "How's Sharpshot?" I was a bit surprised by the question but I smiled back.

"Good. You're just in time for lunch." She looked at me curiously before I showed her through the house to the backyard. Sharpshot sat waiting for his food. I'd already fed Toothless and I made sure he wouldn't show himself.

I moved to the small freezer where I'd left some fresh cod. I held one up and Sharpshot started jumping up and down. I threw it to him and he jumped up and caught it. I looked over to Astrid to see she had a look of amazement on her face.

"Do you want to try one?" I asked. She looked at me surprised, which was nice because normally I was the one looking surprised.

"Really?" she asked happily. I nodded and pulled out another fish.

"Hold it by the tail and then just toss it. Just a little above his head." She nodded and tossed the fish lightly so Sharpshot had just enough time to jump up and catch it. I tossed him another two and then we headed back inside to work on our assignment.  
I liked Astrid before, but now that I was starting to get to know her better, I liked her even more. I just hoped she wasn't playing some long term trick on me. But I didn't think Astrid was the kind of person who would do that.

We finished with our work pretty quickly. There wasn't much more to do until it was ready. Which was good because we still had another week before the due date. We decided to just sit and watch tv for a while.

When I turned on the tv, the program was a rerun of the last Dragon Racing Championship race. Rider's last race. My last race. I went to change it but she asked me to leave it. I cringed inside. I only hoped she didn't ask me any questions. Then I decided to ask her questions instead.

"You like Dragon Racing?" She turned to me and nodded.

"I've been watching it ever since I was little. My dad loves it and so does my brother." I smiled.

"Favourite rider?" She looked at me like the answer was obvious.

"Night Rider! Who else?" I laughed.

"I don't know, maybe you do, maybe you don't. Forgive me for not assuming." She smiled. That smile that lit up her face.

"He's the best! And he looks pretty cool too. Whoever designed his race suit has a good eye." I was grinning on the inside.

"I heard he designed it." She nodded. We then fell into a comfortable silence, watching a game we'd both seen. I didn't mind. I liked to see if I'd done anything wrong, made any mistakes. Astrid was just enjoying watching it over again.

Soon it was time for her to go and I wished her goodbye at the door like I had last time. As I waved her off I couldn't help the bubbling feeling that boiled away in my stomach. No matter how hard I tried, I could not ignore my feelings for Astrid Hofferson.

* * *

 **So... What do you think? Please let me know.**

 **Midnight510:** Yes! Hiccstrid!

 **MrAnderslversen:** Yay! Glad you like it! Yeah, I just kind of pictured Stoic being a boxer. And it' stood to be a bit different sometimes!

 **Selenerchelle:** Thanks. And the chapters should be one at a time, but if a chapter is really short, I might update with two, just to kind. Though chapter lengths depend on what happens in the chapter.

 **Nightstar Fury:** Thanks!

 **I'm Monster the Girl:** Thanks!

 **Multi-sweets:** More sweetness to come!

 **twujstary:** Every Saturday!

 **PurplestBlue:** The story is mainly focusing on their relationship they meet up to do the assignment but I won't necessarily write all about the assignment as well as their relationship. But thanks!

 **So as always, please favorite, follow and review! You guys are all awesome!**

 **Unfil next time!**


	8. Closer

**New chapter! Thanks for all the follows and favorites and all the reviews. You guys are all awesome!**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

I sat next to Hiccup in his house. We were doing some extra research for the assignment. He made a joke and I laughed looking into his eyes. Our faces were so close. We started to lean closer. I closed my eyes and...

I woke up.

I looked around my room in a bad mood. I didn't know what to do about my feelings anymore. I was clear how I felt about Hiccup. I just didn't know what to do.

I got up and got ready for school. I didn't feel like going. I really didn't want to see Scott or sit through gossip. Today we had practice so it was locker room gossip day again.

I pulled up in the parking lot and saw Hiccup's car. How had I not noticed that before? As I walked down the hall I saw Scott at near confrontation with Hiccup. Normally I would've just gone another way to my locker so as to avoid Scott, but I couldn't leave Hiccup in Scott's hands.

I walked down the hall and swung my hips a little extra as I passed Scott. That got his attention. Hiccup noticed and I gave him a subtle smile as I headed off to my locker.

It took a while to shake off Scott. In the end I just started saying 'no' every time he tried to speak. He gave up after a while and I managed to get to class without giving in on my urge to punch him.

Not long after I sat down, Hiccup walked in. As he passed my desk a vaguely heard a 'thank you'. I smiled through the rest of the lesson. I stopped him in the hallway afterwards and we made plans to hopefully finish the project once and for all.

Later, when school was over, I made it to the locker room as fast as I could. I wanted to try and get changed before the others arrived so I could avoid pointless gossip. I wasn't fast enough. As I started changing the all walked in giggling about something.

"Hey Astrid!" one of the girls said noticing I was already there.

"Hey girls," I replied pretending to be in a good mood. I really wasn't.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Astrid," another said. Here we go. What now? "You seem to be hanging around Hiccup a lot more. What's going on with you?" I rolled my eyes before turning to face the girls. Even Ruff was paying attention to this conversation.

"We have a project together and we both want a good grade so we've been doing extra research."

"Wow, that must be so hard for you. Spending time around that nerd." Now I felt the urge to punch her. I finished tying my lace on my shoe and stood in front of the group with my arms crossed and a scowl on my face.

"Actually, I don't mind." They all looked at me with shocked faces. "I started getting to know the real Hiccup. Not the Hiccup everyone thinks they know." With that I stormed out.

Practice passed by quickly, but not quick enough. When it was finally over, I didn't even bother changing. I just jumped into my car and drove home. There I had a shower and put on some clean clothes before heading off to Hiccup's house.

When I pulled up outside his car was there. He answered pretty quickly, rubbing a towel over his wet hair.

"Hey Astrid," he smiled.

"Hey Hiccup," I replied with a scowl. His face dropped as he stepped aside to let me in.

"Are you ok?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh. "It's not your fault, don't worry." He looked confused and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the sitting room.

"Explain," he said as we sat down. I was surprised at his actions. I'd never known Hiccup to do anything so confidently before.

"Everyone at school is just driving me crazy. Scott won't leave me alone, no matter how many times I tell him no. The girls on my team always judge everyone and everything. Sometimes I really hate everything about school." I looked at Hiccup and saw him staring at the ground. He clearly thought 'everything' included him. "Except for you." His head shot up.

"What?" I laughed at the expression on his face.

"When everyone else annoys me, this week, you've been so easy to talk to. You're one of the only people I don't feel like punching every time they open their mouth." He laughed at that. "Thanks for being there Hiccup." He smiled and I could see in his eyes he was genuinely happy to help. I felt so much better talking to him about things.

We managed to finish all our research. The only thing left to do was to put it all together. We saved that for the next day. I said goodbye to Hiccup and Sharpshot who was starting to get used to me. He was letting me pet him now.

I was happy as I left the Haddock 'Mansion'. I had been so irritated when I went in. I was a little surprised at that. My mood had changed so easily, just by being with Hiccup.

* * *

 **So, I hope you liked it. The next one should be longer, and I think you'll like it...**

 **ShadowSpirit020:** Woo! Soon! Don't worry *smiles slyly*

 **Midnight Wonders:** Thanks. I like having their different point of views so that when you can see how they react to situations or learn about something the other already knows.

 **SeleneArchelle:** Thanks!

 **MrAnderslversen:** Thanks! Really appreciate it!

 **jithinc1089:** Sorry. That's my excitement and enthusiasm go see them together.

 **Miti-sweets:** Thanks! I really appreciate all the help I can get! Haha!

 **PaintSpattering:** Yeah, I'll try to slow down but I get an idea in my mind and get carried away trying to make it happen. Sorry and I hope you can put up with me.

 **Wow... So many reviews. Sorry I didn't answer all of them but it would have taken hours. Thanks for all the support though guys! Keep reviewing! It makes me want to carry on!**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Toothless

**Woo! Next chapter! I think you guys are really going to like this one!**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **Read on, good people!**

* * *

 **Astrid**

As I walked through school the next day, I was sad because I knew we would finish the assignment that afternoon. I wouldn't have an excuse to hang out with Hiccup anymore. Then again, did I really need an excuse?

I shook the thoughts from my mind and carried on with the day. Ruff sat next to me in the first class and looked at me with a concerned expression on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm worried." I sighed and asked to continue. "Yesterday, in the locker room, you talked about Hiccup like you actually like him. Hiccup!"

"And what if I do?" Her eyes bulged and her mouth dropped. "Once you get to know him, he's actually not that bad." She went to say something and then closed her mouth again and shook her head.

* * *

 **Hiccup**

"So does Astrid not hate you now?" Fisher asked as we sat in class next to each other.

"I guess so. I mean we've been studying together because of that project and it seems like she doesn't mind being around me. She did ask to be friends."

"You sure she's not just messing with you?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure," I replied. "But if not I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

I was sure she meant it though. The look in her eyes when we were together was always so genuine. She always seemed so happy. I was trying to decide if I should tell her. About Toothless. About Night Rider. The real me. I'd never told anyone before. I couldn't help but think how nice it would be to have someone to confide in. But I was still unsure.

When we met up after one of our shared lessons I told her that I didn't have to work at the shop later and she told me that she didn't have practice. We decided to go straight back to mine.

We finished off the assignment quite quickly and then I could see the sadness in Astrid's face as she realised that was her cue to leave. I thought for a minute before deciding I wanted to tell her.

* * *

 **Astrid**

This was it. The project was finished. I was about to head out when Hiccup looked like he was having an inner argument with himself. I was about to ask what was wrong when he spoke.

"Astrid, before you go, I have something I need to show you." I completely shut up now. "You're the best friend I've had in a while so, I think you deserve to know this."

"Me? Best friend?" I asked surprised at his words. "What about Fisher?"

"He's a friend," Hiccup replied. "But we rarely meet up outside of school." I nodded. I never realised how lonely Hiccup had been. "Anyway, you're going to want to see this." I raised an eyebrow as I followed him out of the room. What could he possible have that was so interesting?

He showed me into a small library at the back of the house. Sure it had an impressive collection of books but, there was nothing exciting about it.

"A library. Amazing!" I said sarcastically. He started laughing.

"Yes, because I knew libraries are so fascinating to you." He walked over to one of the shelves and pushed a book. I heard a click and he pushed open the shelf unit like a door. "Still boring?"

I shook my head as he gestured for me to go down the stairs. As I got to the bottom he flipped a switch on the wall and the lights came on showing a mechanic's workspace.

"So this is what you do in your spare time," I said with a laugh. He smiled. I looked around to see a couple of bikes in the corner with parts all over the floor.

"Sometimes," he replied. "I like working on engines. Plus I have a deal with the guy at the junkyard. I get old bikes and fix them up and sell them. I then use the money to fund my main hobby." I looked at him confused.

"So this isn't what you wanted to show me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"This is just my workspace. It's also in case my dad finds out about the secret door. He won't find my real hobby."

"Your real hobby?" I asked. He nodded and moved over to a wall covered in tools. He turned one of the wrenches and the wall clicked. He pushed it aside and ushered me in. I couldn't see anything until he turned the light on.

I never thought I would see a gym in Hiccup's house. I walked forwards to look at some of the equipment when I noticed a glass case to my right. Inside, was Night Rider's uniform. My mouth dropped. Did Hiccup know him?

I turned to ask Hiccup and he beckoned me to follow him. We moved over to some doors I hadn't noticed. He opened them and I saw they led outside. He whistled. A similar whistle to the one he used to call Sharpshot. A shadow seemed to fly over the doorway before something big and black landed just outside. It took me a second before I realised it was a dragon. A Night Fury.

I looked at the Night Rider uniform and then back at the dragon in front of me. This was Night Rider's dragon. The dragon in all the races.

"Astrid," Hiccup said gaining my attention. "This is Toothless. Toothless, Astrid." The dragon narrowed it's eyes and looked me up and down. Then he garbled and sat back with large intelligent eyes. Hiccup held up his hand and Toothless pushed into it. I could see the bond between them. And then I realised.

"You're Night Rider, aren't you?" He nodded. I gasped, my hands covering my mouth.

"I've never told anyone this before. Can you promise not to tell anyone?" I nodded. He visibly relaxed. But there was still one thing I needed to ask.

"How?" He nodded and gestured for us to sit down on the grass outside.

"Remember that friend I told you about that asked me to take in Sharpshot?" I nodded. "Well, not long after that she came to me about possibly taking in another dragon. She knew I could afford to take care of him and that I knew how to, because of Sharpshot.

"Toothless was injured by dragon trappers. They'd shot him down but hadn't been to collect him. He was left tied in nets until he was found. His back tail fin was severed so he can't fly on his own."

"If he can't fly, how do you race him?" I asked.

"I built him a new tail fin. I use a pedal to control the movements of the tail fin. He can't fly without me. At first I just used to take him for a flight in the mornings to help him stretch his wings. Then I realised how fast he was and my love of flying. I decided to try out one race and when we won, I realised how much I enjoyed it. After that, well, you know the rest."

I was amazed. This kid, who I'd thought was weak, turned out to be one of the best dragon racers of all time. And he trusted me enough to tell me. I was the only person he'd ever told.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked as I punched him in the shoulder.

"That was for making me think you were pathetic all these years." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He looked over at me with wide eyes. "That was for... Everything else."

The next thing that happened surprised me until I realised I was no longer sitting next to scared Hiccup, but confident Night Rider. He leaned over, taking my chin in his hand and kissed me. At first it took me by surprise, I didn't react. But then I realised how much I had wanted this and I kissed back. And for those few seconds, that felt like eternity, I forgot about everything in the world. Everything except for Hiccup.

* * *

 **And they kiss! How's that for Hiccstrid?! Anyways, please let me know** **what** **you think!**

 **ShadowSpirit020:** Soon enough for you?

 **Eevercat1248:** Haha, yeah. Nice idea.

 **Mr Anderslversen:** Why thank you, my Danish friend

 **bootkr00:** Length of chapters always depends on what happens in the chapters. I swear I don't make them short on purpose. Sorry.

 **Midnight510:** How's that for Hiccstrid?

 **Shriya:** Stay tuned. I have a chapter similar planned. *smirks evily*

 **Lauren S:** Terror. That's why he's so small too.

 **Thanks to anyone else who commented. Sorry I didn't reply to all, theres just so many comments! Not that I'm complaining. Keep them coming. They keep me writing!**


	10. Monday

**Getting so many follows on this story, it's amazing. Not even half way through yet.**

 **So, here is the next chapter with our pair finally together!**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **I'm sure you want to read the chapter so I'll shut up now...**

* * *

The kiss was amazing. I never wanted to let go of Astrid but eventually she had to go home. My insides felt like they were made of butterflies, fluttering around inside of me.

Not long after Astrid left I got an email from our teacher to let us know that we would have to present the project in front of the class. I immediately called Astrid. We arranged to meet up the next day. Then we talked to each other on the phone for hours.

The next day was Saturday so Astrid came by in the afternoon. We stood where we had kissed the night before practicing. Toothless and Sharpshot sat watching us messing around.

We kissed again. A few times. It was amazing. Astrid's amazing. We were just so comfortable together. And I could be myself. Not the Hiccup I pretended to be around people. I could be the real me, the me that's a mixture of Hiccup and Rider.

"Hey Astrid?" I said as I showed her the spot on Toothless chin that he loves.

"Yeah?" she replied giggling at the contented noise the dragon was making.

"On Monday, if you want to pretend you don't like me and all, it's ok. You have a reputation, I get it." She turned towards me with a very serious look and took my face in her hands. She kissed me softly before pulling back slightly and looking me in the eyes.

"Hiccup. I don't care what people think of you. I know you. I don't care about anyone else. Only you." We stayed staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds before I leaned down and kissed her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She was amazing.

On the Monday at school, I sat in my car staring at the door. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I shook off the slight dread sitting in the pit of my stomach and replaced it with my want to see Astrid. The day before had been a Sunday and I'd had a race so I hadn't seen her all day.

I got out the car and walked inside heading straight for my locker. I was sorting through my books for the day when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Astrid grinning behind me. Then she punched me in the shoulder. I pretended it hurt for the people watching our interaction with wide eyes.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"That was for not telling me you had a job yesterday," she replied referring to my race. I smiled sheepishly before she pulled me down by the shirt and kissed me. "That was cause I missed you." I smiled. I felt like laughing at the looks on the faces of the people around us. I wish I had a camera.

I closed my locker and moved my hands into an 'after you' gesture with a slight bow.

"To class, Milady?" She laughed and shoved me in the arm lightly.

The presentation went sort of as rehearsed. Minus all the messing around and kissing. Soon enough it was over. We got the highest mark in the class.

It wasn't long after that that lunch came around. I knew I couldn't sit at Astrid's usual table. That's where Scott, Ruff and Tuff sit along with a few others from the popular crowd.

"Where do you want to sit?" I asked Astrid. I could see Fisher in the corner table we usually sat at looking down. Everyone else in the room was staring at us, wide eyed. The popular table were looking at Astrid with disgusted looks, except for Ruff. She looked...was that pride? Scott sat with his arms crossed and a murderous expression on his face.

"Well I'm not sitting with them if they're going to stare at me like that. I can sit with you and Fisher, right?" I nodded and she smiled. We headed over to Fisher.

"Hey Hiccup," Fisher said as we sat down without looking up. I saw what he was reading then. It was another book about dragons. He was always reading books and magazines about the creatures. He could tell you anything about them. I sometimes felt bad for not telling him about Toothless.

"Hey Fisher," Astrid said before she started eating. I saw Fisher's eyes widen before he slowly raised his head and his mouth dropped at the sight of Astrid sitting at our 'loser' table.

"A-A-A-Astrid!" She laughed at the shock on his face.

"Yes F-F-F-Fisher?"

"W-What are you doing here?" We both turned to each other before looking back at the startled boy.

"Seriously Fisher?" I asked. "How have you not heard?" He stared at me with a blank look. "Astrid's my girlfriend." If I thought he looked shocked before, that was nothing on this. He almost fell off his chair. When he finally did speak it was with a very serious face.

"Hiccup, I think I say this on behalf of all nerds. Well done." I smiled and looked at Astrid who just rolled her eyes.

Lunch passed quickly and when it was finally finished I remembered we didn't have any more classes together. Before she left I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back.

"In case I don't see you again today, be at mine by 6. I have something special planned." She arched an eyebrow. I just smiled, kissed her and walked off. I had a big surprise planned for her. I turned around at the last minute to see her watching me walk away with a confused look on her face. "Also, bring a warm jacket!" Her confused expression grew, as well as everyone watching us. I just laughed as I walked away.

* * *

 **So, I hope you like it. Scott's looking murderous... And what's Hiccup got planned? You'll love it. Next chapter is so sweet!**

 **ShadowSpirit020:** Yup!

 **Unicornacopia aipocanrocinU:** Fluffy!

 **lexi1220:** Thanks! Hope you like it!

 **Mr Anderslversen:** Thanks! I love Astrid punching his shoulder in the movie so how could I take it out?

 **Eeveecat1248:** I have a plan and there is some girl-gossip Night Rider stuff in there. Trust me!

 **Midnight510:** OH MY GOODNESS! YOU MADE MY DAY!

 **Unbreakable Warrior:** Thanks! Couldn't wait for the kiss!

 **SpeedRacer175:** I do. Every Saturday.

 **PurplestBlue:** Don't worry. It's not over yet! *grins evily*

 **War Cry's:** Thanks

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love reading them! Keep them coming!**

 **Little clue for the next chapter, it's one of the main reason's I kept dragons in a modern day setting. Let's see if anyone can figure out what Hiccup has planned for Astrid...**

 **Keep following, favoriting and reviewing!**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Flight

**New chapter! Longest chapter yet! Woohoo!**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **Read!**

* * *

I walked into the locker room to get ready for practice still thinking about what Hiccup had planned. I'd been thinking about it ever since he mentioned it. What could I possibly need a warm jacket for? When I turned around with my uniform in my arms I saw I was surrounded by the other girls from the team. Here we go.

"What the hell Astrid?"

"Hiccup?! Really?!"

"What are you thinking dating a nerd?"

"Why don't we let her explain herself?" Ruff asked from the back.

"What is there to explain?" I asked beginning to change into my uniform. "I like him, he likes me. That's kind of how a relationship works."

"How could you even like him in the first place?" one of the girls asked. I felt like punching the girl who asked that. I finished tying my shoes and stood up to face all the girls in the room.

"I like him for who he is inside. His cute face is a bonus and he happens to be a really good kisser. Don't judge people who you don't even know." With that I walked out the door.

When I got home later that day I did my homework before telling my mom I had a date.

"Really?" she said surprised. "Tell me everything! What's he like? Is he cute? He's not a slacker, is he? I will not have my daughter date someone who's going to cause her grades to suffer."

"He's not a slacker, mom," I said laughing. "He's actually very smart."

"Well what's his name?"

"Hiccup."

"Isn't he the guy you and Ruff said was a nerd," I heard from behind me. I turned around to see my little brother standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, but that was before I started getting to know him."

"Honey, why don't you go watch some tv or something," my mom said to my brother. "This is mother daughter bonding time." He rolled his eyes and walked out the room.

"Now. Is he cute?" I sighed with a smile.

"Yes."

"Does he come from a good family? That's very important, you know!"

"Yes, he comes from a good family. But I'll let him tell you about that when you meet him. Right now I have a mystery date. He didn't tell me what he planned, just that it was special. And to bring a warm coat."

"Sounds romantic," my mom said with a giggle. It was not often she giggled. "Have fun!"

I got to Hiccup's just after 6. I'd put on a pair of jeans and a nice top and I had a warm jacket just like I'd been told. I knocked on the door and it opened to show Hiccup in a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt that was a little tight and showed the muscles he usually kept hidden underneath.

"So... What exactly is this jacket for?" I asked. He smiled as he let me in.

"Why don't I show you?" He led me through the house to the library, down the stairs, through the secret door to the gym. As we walked out the back door I saw Toothless had something on his back. When I looked closer I noticed it was a saddle. I turned to Hiccup to see him putting on a leather jacket. He looked so hot in leather. He climbed onto Toothless back and placed his foot in the pedal, checking that the tail fin was working properly.

"Ready to go for a ride, Milady?" he said with his crooked smile. I'd never been called that before. I liked it.

"Don't you usually wear helmets?" I asked, the hundreds of races I'd seen on tv flashing through my mind. He laughed.

"In a race, we're going at top speeds, close to the ground, in a race course that's full of obstacles meant to slow you down and surrounded by competitors. We're going slow." I nodded, still a little unsure. I looked at Hiccup as he held out his hand and realised he wouldn't do something if it wasn't safe. He wouldn't hurt me.

I took his hand and climbed onto the back of Toothless wrapping my arms around Hiccup's waist. I heard the click of Toothless tail and watched as the two black wings spread on either side. With a flap we were airborne. I held onto Hiccup tighter as we rose. Soon we leveled off and as I looked around I could see the land below us. I'd been on a plane before, but this was a hundred times better. It was amazing. The sun was setting on the horizon and the clouds were just above us. I loosened my grip on Hiccup and reached up with one hand to feel the clouds beneath my fingers. It was amazing.  
It wasn't long before the sun had set and it was just us and the stars. I looked up at the star filled sky and then back at Hiccup. His scruffy auburn hair blowing around in the wind. I could just about see the smile on his face. I reached my arms around him, interlocking my fingers across his chest and lay my chin on his shoulder.

"He's amazing," I said about Toothless. "You're amazing." I kissed his cheek before nestling into his shoulder.

Soon I felt us start to get lower and he told me to hold on tight. He lowered us gently down before jumping off and holding his hand out for me. I took it and jumped down. I watched him take off Toothless saddle and place it in a box beneath his uniform.

We then went upstairs and into the sitting room where we'd spent so much time studying together, Toothless trailing after us. When he opened the door I gasped. All along the shelves, tables, counter tops and windowsills were little candles that lit up the room. There was a blanket and a few pillows on the floor and I saw two plates and cups. I noticed that there was no food and turned to ask Hiccup but I stopped when I saw him looking at his watch with his hand raised, counting down on his fingers. Once he had no fingers left to count on, leaving his hand balled into a fist, the doorbell rang. I looked at him with a curious smile on my face while he grinned with his adorable face. He headed over to the door and I stayed put. He had a brief conversation with whoever was there which I couldn't really hear, and when he came back he was holding four large boxes. I could smell what was in them. Pizza.

"I didn't know what your preference was so I bought a few. So, pick one and the rest will serve as my dinner for the rest of the week." I stared at him shocked as he pulled me down onto the blanket on the floor. He opened all the boxes so I could see what was what.

"I think I'll have... The mushroom one. It looks so good."

"Excellent choice, Milady," he said in a mock British accent. I laughed as he put the other three boxes aside and laid out the mushroom between us.

"I can't believe you did that," I said smiling at him as I picked up a piece of the pizza, the cheese stretching like a long piece of string.

"Did what?" he asked as he reached for his own slice.

"Bought four pizzas when we're only going to eat one. I would have eaten whatever you bought."

"Yes but then how would I have learned which one you prefer?" I laughed at the look on his face and punched his shoulder.

"Thank you," I said kissing his cheek. Then I smiled slyly. "But none of these are my favourite."

"Really?" he asked with a surprised look on his face and letting out a laugh. "Ok, then, which is your favourite?"

"The one with the pineapple on it," I said grinning at his surprised face.

"Really? I never would have guessed you were a pineapple pizza person."

We both laughed as we finished our pizza. The time passed so quickly, just the two of us, sitting, talking, a little kissing. Just us and the two dragons. Sharpshot curled up by my side as I leant against Hiccup's chest, his arm around me gently stroking my hair, Toothless wrapped around the both of us. I felt so safe in his arms. But then I had to go. I had to get home before my mother worried.

With one last long kiss we finally said goodbye. He stood in the door as I got in my car with a smile on his cute face. I waved as I pulled out of the drive and headed home. I had never felt happier in my life.

As I walked into my house I saw my mom sitting in the kitchen reading with a hot drink in her hands. She looked up as soon as she saw me and smiled widely patting the spot next to her as she made me a drink too.

"So? How was it?" she asked getting all excited. I'd never been interested in any boys before so she was happy to finally be able to girl talk with me. I smiled as I sat down. I couldn't stop smiling.

"It was amazing."

"So what happened? What was the jacket for?" I thought hard to try and find something to replace the flight before I answered. I couldn't tell her about that, I'd probably loose Hiccup's trust.

"We went for a walk. Watched the sunset. Star gazed a little. The sky was so beautiful tonight."

"And...? What about food? He did feed you, right?" I laughed.

"Of course he did, Mom. When we got back to the house he led me to the sitting room and when he opened the door there were candles everywhere, and a blanket on the floor."

"Romantic!" She was squealing like a little girl.

"But there was no food," I continued. She looked at me confused. "When I turned to ask him, he was counting down and when he got to zero the doorbell rang. When he came back he was holding four boxes of pizza. He'd bought four because he didn't know which I would prefer."

"Honey, this guy's a keeper." I smiled feeling all tingly in my stomach at the thought of him.

"Yeah. He really is."

* * *

 **Tada! How's that for a date? Seriously though, what do you think?**

 **Well done to everyone that guessed it was a flight. Though that was only half of it... I was hoping to be at least a little unpredictable but apparently leaving obvious clues doesn't help.**

 **War Cry's:** Close enough.

 **ShadowSpirit020:** Good enough.

 **tjjenkins:** More! Also, was the 'sir' an Oliver Twist reference or should I be offended you think I'm a guy? Hahaha.

 **Multi-sweets:** You thought that was fluffy? Oh boy, that wasn't anywhere near the fluffiest (is that even a word) I have planned! Muhahaha!

 **Unicornacopia aipocanrocinU:** I know. Like, "what the hell!?" Hahaha

 **Kuchey18:** Hope you liked it! Every Saturday!

 **Midnight510:** Ding ding ding! Correct! Hope you liked it!

 **lexi1220:** Yup!

 **MrAnderslversen:** Oh my goodness! Thanks so much with al, the compliments!

 **SpeedRacer175:** I gave them all modern names, except Astrid, Stoic and Gobber. Mostly cause I love their names and I didn't want to change them.

 **Eeveecat1248:** Hmm... *evil grin for no reason*

 **Panchitagamer:** aw, thanks! Also, I have a similar plan to this, but it won't come out until the end. Though it's an awesome idea! Thanks.

 **TidePoolAngel:** Enough fluff for you?

 **Theimissinglink:** I have no idea! Hahaha

 **So, thank you all for all the reviews and the follows and the favorites. Never thought this story would do so well. You guys are all amazing!**

 **I think you're all gonna like the next couple of chapters.**

 **To those who haven't already, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Until next time!**


	12. Stoic

**200 FOLLOWERS! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!**

 **Sorry, I'll calm down now. Got so excited after all the amazing reviews I decided to post this early.**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Astrid?"

"Yeah?" The two of us were sitting in my library leaning against a sleeping Toothless. Astrid was absent-mindedly rubbing her fingers across Sharpshot's scales.

"You do know my real name isn't Hiccup, right?" Astrid turned towards me with wide eyes.

"But everyone calls you Hiccup!" she exclaimed confused.

"That's Scott's fault," I replied. "One day he found out my middle name is Hiccup and he started calling me that every time he saw me so everyone started to believe it was my actual name. Even the teachers thought I preferred it. My first name is Hayden."

"Hayden is such a nice name! Why do you let people call you Hiccup?" Astrid couldn't understand it.

"My mom wanted to call me Hiccup. For some reason she really liked it as a name. But she realised I'd probably get picked on for it, no matter how much she liked it. So she made it my middle name instead. Every time someone calls me Hiccup, I think of her, and I'm proud because that was the name she wanted."

Astrid looked up at me with awe written across her face and leant forwards kissing my cheek.

"There's another name that suits you better than Hiccup or Hayden too," she said with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow wondering what she meant. "Rider," she said with a grin. I smiled.

"Just don't go around calling me that in public, ok?" Astrid was about to reply when I heard the front door slam. I immediately sat up alert and Toothless lifted his head.

"Hayden?!" a voice boomed from the hallway. I would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Dad?" I said just loud enough for Astrid to hear. I then quickly jumped up ushering Toothless through the secret door. I had to get him hidden before Dad saw. I quickly pulled it closed and disappeared into the hallway.

"Dad?" I asked as I saw my father taking his jacket off by the door.

"There you are, Hayden! I was beginning to think you weren't home!"

"No, I'm here. But why are you? I didn't think you were back for another week." I tried to sound shocked and keep all the other thoughts bubbling up out of my mind. Like how was I going to get to the race on Sunday if my father was here?

"I thought I'd come back for a couple of days in between and then head back up to New York again." I nodded then turned to see Astrid standing in the door way. I gestured for her to come closer and turned back to the large man in front of me.

"Dad, this is Astrid, my girlfriend." Stoic immediately burst out laughing.

"How much did he have to pay you to agree to this, lass?" I could see from Astrid's face that she was a little taken aback. I was downright embarrassed.

"I'm just going to head home," Astrid said quietly and I nodded with a sigh. I could feel my face burning up and hoped that it wasn't too red.

"It was nice meeting you Mr Haddock," Astrid said feigning innocence as I led her to the door. That made me smile, which she was glad of.

"I'll see you at school," I said as she walked out the door. We shared a brief kiss and she waved from her car before driving away.  
I turned back to my dad to see the older man still laughing. I shook my head and groaned.

"Really dad? Really?" Stoic looked up with a smile.

"You mean to say she's actually your girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed staring at my dad with anger in my eyes. Stoic's face immediately softened.

"Oh, I'm sorry son. Why don't you call her back and invite her for dinner. I'd like to apologise and it'd give me a chance to get to know her." I raised an eyebrow, not sure if I could trust my dad not to embarrass me again. I slowly took my phone out of my back pocket before texting Astrid.

"You're not going to do anything like that again, right?" The warning hidden behind my words was clear to Stoic and he smiled, clearly finding it funny my trying to be threatening. If only he knew. Toothless would gladly sit on him but that would be giving away too much. It wasn't long before I got the reply from Astrid.

I decided to call her to clarify what I meant. She eventually agreed to come and I hung up after asking her to come around 7.

By the time 7 came around I was freaking out. Astrid and my dad together. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not but the dread in the pit of my stomach was more than enough to make me worry. My dad had insisted on making dinner, which worried me greatly since the man couldn't cook to save his life.

When I heard Astrid's car pull up I immediately headed to the door to let her in. She saw the worry on my face and raised an eyebrow. I quickly begged her not to break up with me because of my dad and that made her smile. Seeing her smile made feel better and she pulled me in for a quick kiss before telling me off for even saying such a thing.

"Let's try this again," I said as I closed the door and stood next to Astrid in front of my dad. "Dad, this is Astrid. Astrid this is my dad." Dad smiled and Astrid held out her hand formally.

"It's nice to meet you Mister Haddock." Dad just waved her off with a grin in his face.

"Please, no need to be so formal. Call me Stoic!" Astrid nodded and we moved into the kitchen where the table had been set for three. We took our seats and Dad took the food out the oven. It was pretty burned but neither of us mentioned it. I knew my dad didn't have very strong taste buds and wouldn't notice the smoky taste and didn't want to hurt his feelings. Astrid was being polite. Dinner was pretty silent, the only sound being the crunching of the over cooked food. Until Dad decided to break the silence.

"So how did you two meet?"

"We go to school together," Astrid said simply.

"So how did this happen then?" he asked. "I can't see my son having the guts to ask a girl out in the middle of school." He chuckled to himself. I deadpanned him.

"We were put on a project together. We both wanted a good grade so we met up quite often and as we started to get to know each other we drew closer and it kind of happened." I thought about Astrid's words and she was right. It did kind of just, happen.

Silence fell again until Astrid decided to be the one to break it.

"I saw your match on Saturday. It was a real nail bitter," she said. Dad smiled at that.

"Thanks, lass. You like sports then?" She nodded trying to down her crunchy food with some water.

"Me and my dad are always watching different sports together and I'm head of the track team." Dad perked up at that and turned to me with a grin on his face.

"I like this one." I just smiled and shovelled in more food.

Dinner didn't end on a bad note. Dad seemed to really like Astrid and he didn't embarass me so much that I no longer had a girlfriend. Astrid didn't leave too late since she had a test the next day and wanted to study a bit before bed.

I went to bed that night happy. So far it had been a good week. My dad approved of my girlfriend and my girlfriend wasn't put off by my dad. Definitely a good week.

* * *

 **Oh my goodness, you guys are all awesome. Woke up this morning to 29 emails, only three of which weren't Fanfiction. I want to thank you so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate all the support I'm getting with this story.**

 **lexi1220:** Love the fluff!

 **SeleneArchelle:** I know right?!

 **NightsAnger:** Well I'm glad I keep surprising you. Thought I was kind of predictable to be honest. Glad you like it!

 **EagleDragon15:** Thanks. I try to be a bit different.

 **DragonRaider1997:** Yay! Glad you live it!

 **TigerHollow:** Oh my goodness. I'm just like, speechless. Thanks! I'll keep posting!

 **Miti-sweets:** There is much more fluffiness to come. Much more...

 **Midnight510:** One of my favorite parts of the movie. Couldn't take it out!

 **Httyd 4 Life:** Thanks! I didn't specify the car cause then I would have to do a load of research I and stuff and I couldn't be bothered. But thanks for the idea.

 **Angryhenry:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

 **zellawinston:** Aw! Thanks!

 **alert:** Gracias!

 **Unicornacopia aipocanrocinU:** I know! So fluffy!

 **tjjenkins:** Oh my goodness! I can't believe someone called my story their favorite! Yay!

 **Iolanthe Ivashkov:** Thanks!

 **Once again, thanks so much for all the support and for all the amazing reviews.**

 **If you haven't already, follow, favorite and review.**

 **Until next time!**


	13. Argument

**Hello! Sorry I didn't update on Saturday. Busy weekend.**

 **Anyway, Here's the update!**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

School the next day wasn't bad. I met up with Astrid in the morning and we spent a couple minutes kissing by her locker, much to the annoyance of Scott. I later heard that Scott was planning to beat me up for dating Astrid and I didn't want to end up in that situation so I managed to avoid him for the rest of the day.

My dating Astrid had given me a slight popularity boost. Slight. I gained some respect from some of the guys since Astrid had never actually dated anyone before and I sometimes found girls looking at me with predatory eyes clearly deciding that if Astrid Hofferson decided I was good enough for her, I was good.

I had work with Gobber after school. He was in a cheery mood after he found out Dad was back. They were always pretty close after all. He immediately headed off to the back to use the phone and call Dad to arrange to meet up for drinks. Work was slow and there wasn't much to do so Gobber let me off early.

I pulled up to my house and tried to sneak in so I could head straight to Toothless. He hadn't been flying since the morning before and he would probably be irritated. I opened the door quietly and snuck in closing it behind me as quietly as possible. Sharpshot sat staring at me with his big eyes. I started heading towards the library when I heard my dad's voice from the sitting room.

"Son?" I cringed at being caught and turned on my heel heading towards the door.

"Hey Dad," I said as I leaned around the door seeing him sitting watching a boxing match. He was watching his competitors for weaknesses. "I just got in from work so I'm gonna shower and do my homework. I'll be back down for dinner." I actually didn't have homework. I just wanted to fly Toothless.

"Before you go, we need to talk." I hated it when he said that. It never worked out in my favour. I slowly walked in and sat down.

"I'm heading back to New York tomorrow. I have another fight on Sunday. I want you to come with me." My eyes widened. I couldn't go. I had a race on Sunday and a reputation to keep.

"What about school?" I asked as an excuse.

"What about it?"

"It's the middle of the year. I can't just up and leave! I'm going to miss too much."

"I want you to come with me Hayden. I thought you'd want to come and see a proper fight and see what life's like with you're old man."

"It would be different if I was on break but I'm not Dad! I can't just up and leave. I'm sorry." I walked off cringing. I hated talking to my dad like that but I didn't want him knowing about Night Rider yet and I couldn't ditch the race on Sunday. I'd be disqualified from the league.

I took off on Toothless trying to clear my head, loading all my problems onto the Night Fury. That night we barely spoke during dinner and both quickly headed off to be bed. The next day he said goodbye as I left for school. It was just a hand shake and a nod. Dad told me to take care of myself and I told him not to get hurt. And that was it. I'd finally been more comfortable around my dad, mostly thanks to Astrid, and one small argument had wrecked the progress we'd made. Now goodness knows when we'd see each other again.

The decision to just tell him lay at the back of my mind. I wondered if I should the next time I saw him. Maybe I should just tell him. Maybe that would be time.

* * *

 **So, thanks for reading! Sorry it's not that long. I hope you liked it.**

 **Wolf diyokai:** Glad you like it

 **lexi1220:** Drama!

 **Unicornacopia aipocanrocinU:** Yes!

 **TigerHollow:** Much drama shall ensue.

 **Mr Anderslversen:** Thanks my Danish friend

 **Gorillaz latin fan:** Toothless and Rider are a big secret

 **skyred89:** Thanks!

 **SpeedRacer175:** Valka just isnt mentioned. Same as in the first film

 **Angryhenry:** Will do!

 **PrimusDefender501:** Yup! Stay tuned.

 **Jeptwin:** Thanks! Scott jealousy and stupidity on its way!

 **Reptil:** Soon.

 **tjjenkins:** Really? Wow. I'm just... Wow. So honoured!

 **Midnight510:** Had to put that in.

 **AlienGhostWizard14:** Thanks

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Thanks!

 **Sorry if I didn't respond to every review. Thanks everyone!**

 **If you haven't already, please follow, favourite and review.**

 **Until next time.**


	14. Race

**Chapterrrrr! So glad you all liked the last one. So many questions about Stoic!**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup had been really down ever since the argument with his dad. Toothless and I tried to cheer him up but it was hard. He pretended we were helping but I could see we really weren't.

It was the next race on Sunday and I hoped that would lift up his spirits a little. After I'd been annoyed at Hiccup not telling me about his last race, he'd gotten me tickets for this one. Good tickets. VIP tickets. Not the kind where you get the front row. The kind where you have a private viewing room. This particular track has a room with a glass wall that's so close to the track, you're practically on the race course. The room is kind of like an obstacle. It has the best view of the race you could possibly get.

I could see the starting line and watched as Hiccup double checked Toothless tail and sadle. I watched him mount and double check his suit and helmet. I watched the countdown and watched as all the riders raced off. It was great at first. Until I heard someone behind me.

"Astrid?" I turned around to see Scott. Of all people!

"Scott?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching the race," I said wondering how he could get any dumber.

"Right, I meant the VIP room." I desperately tried to think of a reason why I was here that wouldn't bring up any questions.

"I know a guy," was the best I could come up with. I felt like testing the thickness of the glass with my head. "What about you?" I asked before he could say anything else.

"My uncle is one of the commentators. Cool huh? I could get you in here any time you want." He wiggled his eyebrows and made what could have been a kind offer very uncomfortable.

"I'm good, thanks," I said turning back to watch Hiccup. Watching on TV was one thing, but actually being there was amazing. I didn't realise how much the didn't show on camera. I could see the looks on their faces as the pulled in front of a competitor or when someone over took them. Either pride or shame.

The experience would have been amazing had Scott not been there. He kept trying to hit on me. Emphasis on trying. Even if I didn't have a boyfriend, it still wouldn't be working. Self centred prick. I was so glad I hadn't listened to the advice of the girls on the team or I would have gone out with that months ago.

I looked down at Hiccup as he pulled ahead. He only had one lap left to win. He just kept picking up speed and then he was over the line and the croud was on their feet and screaming his name. Well, Night Rider's name. I was so proud of him and I just wanted to kiss him. So I decided I would. Scott was too busy gawking by the window that he didn't notice me slip away. I made my way down to the track and to the area closed off for the riders, their dragons and anyone else on their team.

I got to the gate and was about to step through when a big man dressed in all black with a grim expression on asked me for my pass. I showed him the VIP pass hoping that would work but apparently that was only for the VIP room. I called out to Rider and when I caught his attention he signalled to the man to let me in, who was then one of the nicest guys I had ever met.

I made my way over to Hiccup and Toothless, the dragon pushing his head into my hands. I gave him a quick scratch behind the ear before turning to Rider.

"Big win," I said with a smile. He laughed and nodded still messing around with Toothless gear. "Did beating their asses make you feel better?"

"What makes you think I felt bad?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled from the helmet.

"You've been moping around since your dad left. We both noticed. Did winning make you feel better?" I smiled while Toothless looked up expectantly.

"Almost," he said thoughtfully. "But to make it a hundred percent better, I need a little something from you." I laughed and stepped forwards, opening up the front of his helmet just enough so that I could see his mouth. I leant up and kissed him, long and sweet. A few wolf whistles went off around us before I pulled back, peering into the mask and looking at his forest green eyes.

"How about now?"

"Definitely better."

* * *

 **So? What do you think? I know there wasn't so much about the actual race itself but this is a sort of important chapter for the story. Please, just trust the idea in my head.**

 **To everone who keeps asking about what's going to happen in future chapters, I want you to know that I really appreciate the reviews you send and I'm really glad you enjoy the story but I shan't reveal anything. You have to just wait and see. Please still send me your thoughts on what you think will happen, cause I enjoy reading them, seeing who's right and who's wrong, but just know you won't find out until revealed in the story.**

 **The Whisperer of Death:** Like I just said, whether you're right or wrong I won't tell, maybe yes...maybe no... Who knows? *evil grin* But keep sending your thoughts. I'm glad to read them.

 **ShadowSpirit020:** Stoic doesn't view racing as a sport therefore Hiccup is afraid to tell him in case he disapproves and makes him give it up.

 **TigerHollow:** Sorry! Next time I have a short chapter I'll try to update twice in one week. Deal? Nice idea by the way!

 **Miti-sweets:** Thanks. To be honest I probably could write more often but then I find a new story to read and get distracted... I'm really good at getting distracted. *laughs awkwardly*

 **PheonixWillowsRox88:** Maybe you have... I'm trying to keep this light but I have an idea for another for that's a little darker but I won't be doing that for a while. It's only an idea and I'm trying to focus on one fix at a time.

 **Grandtheftfandom:** Glad I could make you laugh! About the characters, they're not mine so use them if you like. Though I do like the Hiccup from your fix. He's pretty badass.

 **Jeptwin:** Tadaaaaa! Hope you liked it!

 **Pancitagamer:** There is a whole load of fluff coming! I hope you liked it!

 **thedeathwidow:** Yes. No. No. Yes. Could be either one really. Just have to wait and see. *grins evily from behind computer screen*

 **SpeedRacer175:** Who knows? *winks*

 **alejg:** No te preocupas. No voy a dejarlo.

 **Shadow 4146:** I felt like it wouldn't be Hiccup and Toothless if Toothless had both tail fins. That's what makes them so amazing!

 **MrAnderslversen:** Thanks again! Hope you liked this one too!

 **Reptil:** Why do people keep asking me this!?

 **Theimissinglink:** I don't know. Or do I? *evil laugh*

 **Wow that was a lot of reviews... Sorry if I couldn't reply to all of them but thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love reading reviews so keep them coming!**

 **If you haven't already please follow, favorite and review!**

 **Until next time you awesome peoples!**


	15. Ruff

**Quick update, I know. It's a short chapter so I thought I would post it early so you don't have to wait an entire week for such a short chapter.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can you just explain one thing to me please?" I turned to look a Ruff as we sat in the library during free period. "He's a weird little clumsy nerd. What do you see in him?"

I took a deep breath and sat up straight. Images of Hiccup's face flooded my mind. I smiled.

"First of all, next time you see him, take a good look. Once you forget that he's a nerd, you notice his looks more, he's really hot." I thought of the kiss on the race course and my heart fluttered. "He's a really good kisser. And he's the sweetest, most caring guy I've ever met. You'd understand if you tried to get to know him."

"Ok then." I looked at my friend a little confused. "I'll sit with you guys at lunch. I will talk to him like a normal person. Or try. Everyone knows I'm not normal." At that she laughed evilly and went back to her homework.

Lunch came around quick and I headed over to the table where Hiccup sat talking to Fisher. I sat down and Ruff wasn't much longer. The look on Fisher's face was priceless. He was still getting used to having me around without another popular girl sitting at the same table as the two nerds.

Ruff sat down next to me with Hiccup opposite her and stared at him. I could see him getting more and more uncomfortable. It was so cute.

"Why is she staring at me?" he asked looking at me with a really confused look on his face. I just laughed as Ruff nodded and turned to me.

"You were right." With that she carried on eating. Hiccup looked at me with a look that pleaded with me to explain. I just motioned that I'd explain later and tried not to laugh at the look on his face.

"Astrid has persuaded me not to judge you because you're a nerd so I'm gonna ask the questions and you're gonna answer them." Hiccup looked so confused but nodded. "Do you work?"

"Yes."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a mechanic."

"Wait a minute..." she looked up quickly. I smirked knowing what she was thinking. "You're the guy that works for Coach Gobber?!" He nodded. "No way are you him! He's supposed to be some hot hunky guy!"

"Ouch," Fisher from finally piped up. Ruff looked at him a little surprised before she turned back to me.

"Trust me, I've seen him. Grease smeared face and all." I looked at him with a sly smile and he visibly reddened. I kind of wished it was Rider instead of Hiccup we were talking to. Rider would have taken in the attention with pride and probably would have had a few sarcastic comebacks.

"Damn, girl! You scored yourself a hot mechanic!" I laughed and scooted closer to Hiccup. I smiled up at him and he smiled back, I could feel him relaxing and I pulled him down by his collar so I could kiss him. Like I mentioned before, he's a really good kisser. When we pulled apart I looked up to see Ruff had given Fisher her undivided attention. She was leaning on the table with her head rested on her hands while Fisher was visibly sweating.

"Well I really need to get to my locker before class," I heard Hiccup say beside me. I turned to him with confusion written all over my face. He nodded his head towards Ruff and Fisher and I understood.

"You know what? Me too!" We both got up as Ruff gestured for us to get lost while Fisher looked at us as if begging us not to leave. Hiccup just laughed and winked at him. He put his arm around my shoulder as we walked away.

"You don't really need to go to your locker, do you?" I asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Not at all." We laughed and he leant down to kiss my forehead as we left the lunchroom. Leaving Ruff to do whatever she had in mind for the poor stammering Fisher.

* * *

 **So, what did you thin? Please let me know!**

 **Miti-sweets:** Wait and see *winks*

 **The Whisperer of Death:** Whatever you say

 **Midnight510:** You should see what I have planned for the next couple of chapters *grins evilly*

 **Salkeya:** I really like the modern au ones, so I decided to try and make my own cause I'm picky, so I'm really glad you like it!

 **SpeedRacer175:** How can there not be?!

 **Jeptwin:** Glad you liked it!

 **secret love writer:** I'm trying. But there's certain things that happen in each chapter so once that's done, whatever happens next is part of the next chapter. But I try to make them long!

 **MrAnderslversen:** Of course, I can't just leave it like that, can I?

 **Panchitagamer:** Pretty much everyone likes Rider. He's like the most popular racer.

 **Guest 575:** That would be revealing what's going to happen, so I'm afraid I can't answer this. What do you think? *evil grin*

 **CrownedStarQueen:** Thanks! I love reading reviews like this!

 **Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I didn't reply to all of them but I really appreciate all the support. Thanks!**

 **If you haven't already, please follow, favourite and review.**

 **Until next time!**


	16. Jealousy

**Hey! New chapter!**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked into the mall and headed straight to the food court. I wasn't meeting Hiccup until after lunch but I decided to come early and get some food.

As I wandered around trying to decide what to eat I saw Hiccup. I was about to walk over when I noticed he was with someone else. She was about 20 with messy, curly hair. They were laughing.

I felt like going over and punching her. I felt fire inside of me and realised it was jealousy. I was jealous because Hiccup was sitting with a woman I'd never seen before and he was enjoying himself.

She was pretty too. I probably wouldn't have been so bothered if she was ugly. But she wasn't. She was flipping gorgeous!

I didn't know what to do with myself. I decided to just get some food and sit in the corner and watch them. I watched them happily laughing away.

Why were they so happy together?! I couldn't believe Hiccup would do something like this to me. But then, would he? Maybe I'm misunderstanding the whole situation and blowing it out of proportion. I mean, Hiccup would never do this! But, what if it was Rider? Wait, no. He's Hiccup at school and Rider during races. Outside of that he's Hayden, the perfect mix of both. Hayden wouldn't do something like this to me.

Then I watched her playfully punch his arm. Oh no! No one does that but me! Who does she think she is going around punching random girls boyfriend's arms?! Seriously! And Hiccup was happy?! How could he?! Who _was_ this woman?!

I watched as they got up and said their goodbyes. She launched herself into his arms with the biggest hug I had ever seen. He hugged back smiling through her messy hair. What the hell was I looking at?!

She waved and left. He then took his phone out of his back pocket and started typing. I few seconds later I got a message.

 _Want to meet in the food court?_

I grumpily threw my trash away before walking over. He was still looking at his phone waiting for a reply.

I stood in front of him with my arms crossed. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. He went to take a step closer when he noticed the look my face. He faltered and looked at me cautiously.

"Who was she?" He looked around and back to me again with a confused look on his face.

"Who?"

"The blonde you spent lunch with. Who was she?" Then he smirked. What the hell?!

"Is this jealousy I sense?" I felt like punching him for that one.

"Why? Do I have a reason to be?" He smiled and shook his head.

"That's Cami. My friend from Dragon's Aid. She's the one who got me Sharpshot and Toothless. She came by to ask me how they were doing. I offered to buy her lunch." I felt like an idiot.

"Well now I feel bad," I said looking down. He placed his hands on my shoulders and I looked up at his face noticing how close we were.

"Astrid. The fact that you were jealous over me, Hiccup Haddock, Hiccup the Useless, means the world to me." I smiled and pulled him down and kissed him.

"So, shall we go shopping now?" he asked as we parted. I nodded and took his hand as we walked off to look around the mall.

* * *

 **So? What do you think?**

 **ShadowSpirit020:** Definitely RuffnutxFishlegs. Love that pairing. As to the other question, answering would be spoiling. I don't do spoilers.

 **Miti-sweets:** Oh my goodness, you made me laugh so much. I'm glad you liked it!

 **Jeptwin:** Poor Fisher... *evil laugh*

 **Ken106348:** Don't worry. Drama is coming.

 **Grandtheftfandom:** Thanks! I really appreciate it!

 **Unicornacopia aipocanrocinU:** Snotface wasn't there when they kissed. The only ones who saw were some of the riders and they don't know who Rider is so what would they do?

 **SpeedRacer175:** Answering that would be spoiling, so sorry but no answer. You'll have to just wait and see *winks*

 **MrAnderslversen:** Thanks my Danish Friend!

 **Tjjenkins:** I don't know! But here's some more!

 **Attitude Angel:** I'm sorry! I'm trying! I'm not good at long chapters! I'll try harder!

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and sorry I didn't reply to all of you. I really appreciate the reviews so keep them coming.**

 **If you haven't already, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Until next time!**


	17. Heat

**New chapter! And I'm really sorry for the length of the other chapters, and this one. The last two and this one were kind of supposed to be short. I really hope you like this one. I've been waiting for this part for so long! So much fluff! *winks***

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked into 'The Forge' and saw Coach Gobber leaning over the engine of a car. Hiccup and I had come together and I'd gone for a run while he had his shift, which should be nearly finished.

"Hey Coach!" I called. He looked up and smiled.

"Good to see, ya lass! What are you doing here? Need more repairs?"

"Actually I'm here to see Hiccup." He smiled knowingly and gestured to the back with his head.

"He's back there." I smiled and walked around the cars until I came to the very back where I could see Hiccup's legs sticking out from beneath a car, heavy metal music playing in the background.

"Hey babe!" I called.

"Hey Astrid!" I heard from beneath the car.

"Are you too busy? I can come back?" I asked.

"No, I'm nearly done. Take a seat." I looked around to see no chair anywhere.

"Where exactly?" I asked. He laughed.

"Be creative!" he called back. I smiled and looked around spotting a table with a few tools on it. I moved the tools off and jumped up onto the table. It was only a few minutes later that he announced he was done. Then he pushed himself out from beneath the car. And oh my word. He was shirtless. And sweaty. And covered in grease. I had only see his muscles when ge had a tight shirt on, but this. This was just...wow.

"Babe," I said as he started searching for a rag to wipe off the grease. He hadn't even noticed me staring at his amazing abs.

"Yeah?"

"You need to take your shirt off more often." He turned to me with a questioning look before he noticed the look on my face and where I was staring. He smirked and walked closer.

"Oh yeah?" I nodded. He stopped right in front of me and leant down to whisper in my ear.

"I don't know, but maybe I can be persuaded." His voice was deep and I looked up into his eyes. Those deep forest green eyes that were so close to mine. Did it suddenly get really hot in here?

He reached for my chin and tilted my head and kissed me. I reached up to where I normally grabbed his collar but my hand met skin. Firm muscle. The kiss became more passionate as his hand slid to my waist and mine down his chest.

And then it was ruined.

"Oh. My. Word." We parted quickly to see Ruff watching us. "I had to see it for myself but I was expecting a little arm muscle and then the rest to be bony. But this?! This is just... Wow."

"I'm gonna go let Gobber know I'm done so I can leave," Hiccup said before walking off. Ruff watched him go, her eyes never leaving his torso.

"You, my friend, scored big time." I rolled my eyes and took out my mirror, wiping the grease off my face.

When Hiccup came back he went straight to his shirt. Ruff let out a small whimper as the muscles disappeared beneath the fabric.

"Why do you hide all this?" she asked shocked. Hiccup just threw his hands up in the air.

"And this is why I don't tell people where I work." He stormed off outside gesturing for me to follow.

"Just let it go, Ruff," I said with a smile when I saw the longing look on her face.

"But... So hot!" I laughed and walked off leaving her letting out small whimpers behind me. As I jumped into the passenger seat of Hiccup's car I turned to look at him.

"We can do that again sometime, right?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Oh definitely!"

* * *

 **Ok, ok! I know it's short! No need to tell me! I already know! Please let me know what you think of the chapter other than the length though. Was so excited to post this one. The next chapter begins all the drama! So be prepared for the happy to go south *evil laugh***

 **Anyway...**

 **ShadowSpirit020:** Yes. Love jealous Astrid!

 **OechsnerC:** Sorry! The next one should be longer, don't worry.

 **secret love writer:** Thanks!

 **Midnight510:** Thanks!

 **Turtlekier42:** The love is always either Astrid or Hiccup. I try to make it obvious from the start but I'll try harder!

 **unknow99:** Yup. Oh well.

 **Spike:** Thanks!

 **TigerHollow:** I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for this one too. Length isn't my goal though, it's content. I won't carry on writing after I've written all the content planned for a certain chapter and I won't add loads of useless stuff and make it boring for you guys. So sorry in advance for any future short chapters.

 **Jeptwin:** Thanks!

 **MrAnderslversen:** Thanks. I liked putting that bit in.

 **As always, please follow, favorite and review if you haven't already. Them good reviews keep me posting!**

 **Until next time!**


	18. Rumours

**Sorry I was supposed to post yesterday. Anyway. It's here now!**

 **Not as long as I wanted it to be but important none the less.**

 **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

I walked into the school with Astrid's hand in mine. We headed to our lockers and took out all our books for the day. As we walked I heard whispers and saw people pointing. Ever since we had gotten together we were used to people treating us like this, but it hadn't been this bad for a while.

We didn't have our classes together so we parted with a kiss and went our separate ways. I met up with Fisher in our usual spot at the back of the class.

"People have been whispering about us a lot more than usual. Have you heard anything?" I asked. He nodded.

"Someone's been spreading rumours about Astrid." My eyes widened in anger. I didn't care if anyone said things about me behind my back. But I couldn't bare anyone talking badly about Astrid.

"What are they saying about her?" I asked. I needed to think of something to say to help get rid of the rumours.

"According to the rumours, Astrid's been going to Dragon Races a lot lately," he said. My brow creased in confusion. What was the harm in that?

"She has been to a few lately, what does it matter?"

"Apparently she's going to see someone." I pretended to stay confused but I knew exactly who had spread them. Scott. Astrid said whenever she went to my races, he was there. She always disappeared afterwards to see me and he must have guessed she was racing off to see someone.

"Why would she be going to Dragon Races to see someone?"

"Rumour has it, she's seeing one of the Riders, or someone who works there." They were right. But the school couldn't know that. We had to figure out a way to make them forget or dismiss the rumours.

As the classes went on I thought long and hard about what we were going to do. Lunch came around and I met up with Astrid. We found a quiet spot and made sure no one was around.

"People have been asking me who I'm seeing all day!" she said angrily. "At first I didn't know what anyone was talking about and kept saying I was seeing you, until Ruff told me about the rumour. I've been trying to convince people I've been going to the races just to watch them but no one will believe me. I hate this!" I watched her kick a chair and I nodded an apology to a teacher who walked past glaring at us.

"Don't worry Astrid," I said bringing her into my arms. "We'll get through this. It's just Scott annoyed that you went out with me instead of him." She laughed and nodded. "They'll get bored when nothing comes of it and then they'll move onto the next story."

We finished our lunch and headed back to our lockers where I made sure to kiss her passionately where at least a few people would see us. Our next class was together. Ruff and Fisher were there too. We got there early and as a result got bombarded with questions. Fisher kind of hid behind me a little but he was there for support. Ruff stood firmly by Astrid's side.

"Why can't you people just accept I enjoy going to watch the Dragon Races for just that, watching!"

"But everyone's talking about how you're seeing someone!" a girl called out from the back.

"Yes, Hiccup. He is my boyfriend after all!"

"And we're expected to believe you settled for Hiccup the Useless?" My grip on Astrid's hand tightened and I felt her squeeze my hand in support. I relaxed a bit, happy we were facing all of this together.

"There isn't anyone else I'd rather have," Astrid said smiling up at me. We kissed for effect and most of the crowd dispensed. They weren't getting anything out of us.

"I completely understand..." Ruff whispered behind me. I felt uncomfortable under her gaze, which had shifted to where my abs were covered by my baggy shirt.

"Mine," Astrid replied grasping my arm with two hands and narrowing her eyes at Ruff. I laughed hoping the rumours wouldn't last much longer.

Boy was I wrong.

* * *

 **So? Please let me know what you thought! Sorry again about the length. Was supposed to be longer than this. Oh well.**

 **ShadowSpirit020:** Haha! Yes! More Hiccstrid fluff shall come!

 **Jeptwin:** And I can't wait to post it!

 **TigerHollow:** Thanks for the advice. I really appreciate it. About the combining chapters idea, I always prefer it if chapters center around one specific event instead of a load of things happening in the same chapter which can be confusing. That's why the chapters end up short, because I finished with the chapter's topic. Though honestly, thanks for taking time to write reviews to help me out. It's greatly appreciated!

 **Miti-sweets:** Haha! Enjoy!

 **SpeedRacer175:** I hadn't planned on putting Heather in but that is a good idea...

 **Salkeya:** Hadn't planned on putting Valka into the story, sorry. Maybe one day I'll do a sequel with her in it butI have nothing planned for her character. Or a sequel for that matter.

 **Grandtheftfandom:** Sorry to say, but no love triangle. That's the only appearance Caminmakes apart from references. More fluff shall follow! Haha, good catchphrase though, maybe a bit cheesy.

 **ToxicGirlfriend:** Finally someone who sees why I write short chapters! Thank you! And don't worry, the will still be much fluff.

 **MrAnderslversen:** Thanks! Always glad to read your reviews!

 **Majin-kun:** I've been trying to decide on a pic for a while. I'll put one in... Eventually.

 **Panchitagamer:** Sorry about the length, I don't do it on purpose I swear. And you'll have to just wait and see...

 **So, thanks for all the reviews. They are greatly appreciated! Keep them coming!**

 **If you haven't already, favorite, follow and review!**

 **Until next time!**


	19. Seen

**Sorry for the wait! The chapter is finally here!**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **Read on people!**

* * *

I woke up on Monday morning in a really good mood. Hiccup had won his race the day before and we had celebrated. Best kiss so far.

I got up and got ready for school. I headed downstairs to have breakfast and took out my phone. I had a text. It was from Scott. What did he want?

I opened up the text to see he'd attached a picture. I nearly choked on my food. It was a picture of me kissing Rider! He must have followed me after I left the VIP room. There was no message. There didn't need to be. It spoke for itself.

I looked at the recipients header to see I was the only one he sent it to. He'd probably want to blackmail me. I had to tell Hiccup.

Then my phone started ringing. What now? It was Ruff.

"Hello?"

" _Astrid! What the hell?!_ " I had to pull the phone away from my ear from her volume.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

" _Scott sent round a picture of you kissing Night Rider._ "

"What?!" I thought he'd only sent it to me. Oh, so he wanted to make me think it was only me when it was really to everyone. That son of a...

"Did he send it to Hiccup?"

" _His name isn't in the recipient list._ " So he wanted to see me try to cover it up and watch our world crumble as Hiccup is approached by everyone else. I had so many names for that boy right now, none of them pretty.

"I have to go, Ruff. See you later."

I ran to my car and headed straight over to Hiccup's house. I got out and started banging on the door. I didn't stop till he opened it. For once I ignored his shirtless chest as he stood with bed hair and a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Scott followed me when I left the VIP room yesterday." I watched the confusion on his face quickly turn to horror. "He took a photo of me kissing Rider and sent it to the whole school." He beckoned me in and shut the door behind me.

"What do we do?" I asked. He stood with his hand rested on his forehead for a few seconds.

"We fake a breakup." I stared at him like he'd grown a second head.

"That's your solution! I don't want to break up with you!"

"That's why I said _fake_ breakup. In front of the school, we pretend to break up. Then you can carry on with people thinking you're dating Rider, which you are so that's not hard, I go back to my old life, I honestly don't mind, and in private we're still a couple. Just not in school." I stared at him. He was probably right. But this was going to kill me.

"Or you could just tell everyone the truth..." I said hopefully. He deadpanned me. "Okay, okay. So how do we do this?"

"We go into school as usual, when someone brings it up, I pretend to know nothing, you pretend to cover it up, we pretend to argue, we pretend to break up." I nodded. I could do this. But it really was going to kill me.

I left a few minutes before he did so that there wouldn't be much difference in the time between my arrival and his. I walked in ignoring the stares and pretended that I was still in a good mood, even though that had disappeared hours ago. It wasn't long until I heard Hiccup approach me from behind.

"Hey Babe," I said turning around. He leant down to kiss me.

"Milady," I smiled at that. Even though we were stuck in the middle of all this mess, he still managed to make me smile.

I turned back to my locker as if it was usual and he headed off to his. I knew now would be the time that someone would approach. It just wasn't anyone I would have expected.

"Astrid!" I turned around to see a distraught Fisher. The one person who would care how Hiccup felt about this. "How could you do that to Hiccup?!"

"Do what?" I asked acting surprised. It hurt so much to see that pain on his face. He held up his phone to show the picture of me kissing Rider.

"You cheated on him! How could you?!" I didn't even know what to say. My jaw just kind of hung limp in my mouth. Fisher's face looked furious. "Just stay away from Hiccup," he said as he stormed off.

Then I heard clapping from the opposite direction. I turned my head to see Scott there slowly clapping his hands sarcastically.

"Well done Astrid! You managed to ruin your relationship with the runt." I felt like crying. I had to remind myself this wasn't real.

Throughout the day I was constantly approached. I didn't get five minutes peace. Some were confused why I had cheated on the only guy I had ever accepted to go out with. Some congratulated me on going out with rider. The ones that made me furious were the ones that congratulated me on sticking it to the nerd. I really had to stop myself from ripping their heads off.

When lunch came around I saw Hiccup making his way over. I knew this was the moment we faked the break up. I pretended to not have noticed him till he was standing next to me.

"What the hell Astrid?"

"What?" I asked acting innocent.

"You know very well what! Everyone in the whole damn school knows!" I stood up and held him my hands defensively.

"Hiccup, I-"

"Don't you dare tell me it's not what it looks like, cause it obviously is."

"Hiccup!"

"No, don't, just don't talk to me!" He stormed off. It would have killed me if I hadn't known he was faking it. The pain on his face was so real.

I slumped down in the chair. Could this day get any worse? I heard my phone and took it out of my pocket. It was a message from Hiccup. We'd changed each other's names on our phones so that if anyone saw they wouldn't know we were still texting.

 _You were great. Sorry if its hard. Wanna go for flight latr? x_

 _Please x_

I had to stop myself from smiling and keep up the act. It hurt like hell.

I had practice later and I did not feel like listening to the other girls sitting around gossiping about Hiccup, Rider and I when then knew absolutely nothing about the situation.

"Astrid!" I heard as I walked into the locker room.

"You finally got rid of the nerd!"

"You were really worrying us there." I could've slapped them.

"What's he like?"

"Who?" I asked as I begun changing.

"Rider! Tell us what he's like!" I sighed.

"Well, he's tall and handsome. I don't know why he hides his face. It's so cute." That was true. I couldn't understand why Hiccup hid his face. It would make life so much easier. Not only for him but for me too.

"What's he like?"

"I bet he's romantic!"

"Is he sweet or a real badass?" I sighed again as I tied my laces. I pictured Hiccup in my mind, no, Hayden. Hayden who was...

"He's really sweet, and caring, and hot, and he's a really good kisser. He's amazing." I had nothing else I wanted to say to the girls there so I left and headed outside. Ruff caught up to me pretty quickly.

"The way you describe Rider is very similar to the way you describe Hiccup." My head snapped up to look at her. "It's like you're talking about the same person." Panic seeped through me. She noticed. "Wait... He's not!" I went to say something but nothing came out. "No way is Hiccup, Rider!" I turned to see if anyone was near us. Thankfully they weren't.

"Sh!" I yelled elbowing her. "You can't tell anyone. If he found out you know, he wouldn't be happy."

"No wonder he's so fit. And that's why he hides it! Damn girl! I'm sorry about the phone call this morning. It must be really hard for you." I nodded.

"I'll be fine. We'll hang out later and make up for it." She smiled and we waited for the rest of the team to join us for warm ups. At least there was someone else on our team now.

* * *

 **So? What do you think? Finally a slightly longer chapter for you guys.**

 **ShadowSpirit020:** Something bad has to happen at some point, that's why!

 **Jeptwin:** I'm quite proud of this Ruff, though I only just realized that Tuff is no where in this story... Oops...

 **MrAnderslversen:** Thanks! Again!

 **Grandtheftfandom:** Coffee doesn't work on me so imagine what I'm like all day... Will he be revealed... Won't he... Who can tell? Hahaha!

 **Midnight510:** Is this worse? Ruff is awesome!

 **SpeedRacer175:** Just racers. The other riders from the films aren't racers.

 **Miti-sweets:** Ruff and Fish, not necessarily out front but there will be hinting. As for a confrontation... I can neither confirm nor deny. *winks* And thanks for the support!

 **Rogue Deity Master:** Um... Well... Yeah... Not gonna use that... Sorry to your brother!

 **Dreamydragonrider:** We all want to punch Scott.

 **Kuro kaze no aka kira:** About longer chapters, again, once I'm done with the general idea for the chapter, there is no point in continuing. Sorry. About the POV, it's either Astrid or Hiccup. I try and make it clear from the start but sorry if it's unclear. Thanks though!

 **Thank you all for your reviews! Sorry if I didn't reply to all. I is tired right now.**

 **If you haven't already, follow, favorite and review.**

 **Until next time!**


	20. Hardships

**Woo! New chapter! This story is so close to 300 followers I've been staring at the number hoping it would suddenly change.**

 **Anyway...**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

It had been a five days. It was Friday. Five days of ignoring each other and pretending we hate each other.

When I 'broke up' with Astrid, I felt so horrible when I looked into her eyes. It was all fake but it felt so real.

When we got to my house later that day, I took her for a flight on Toothless. She wrapped her arms around my waist and held me tight. When we landed we just sat watching TV together. She sat in my lap, hear head leaning against my chest. My arms were wrapped around her holding her close. I didn't want to let her go.

Over the next few days we ignored each other in school and held each other after hours. We had fallen into routine. I would pretend to hate her, she would pretend not to notice me, we'd both go to either track practise or work and then we'd meet at my place and just enjoy being able to notice each other.

I was in my gym, Toothless watching me lift weights, when I heard the doorbell. I got up and wiped the sweat off my forehead before heading to the door. I opened it to see Astrid. She looked at me and her mouth practically dropped.

I looked down to see my shirtless, sweaty chest. Oh yeah, I'd worked out she was pretty helpless around me when I was shirtless. I laughed and pulled her in the house shutting the door. I turned around and she was still staring. I stepped forwards.

"Are you ever going to stop staring at me whenever I'm not wearing a shirt?" She shook her head slowly. I cupped her chin in my hand and brought her mouth to mine.

He hand reflexively went to grab my collar but instead ended up trailing down chest. The hand on her chin went to the back of her head and the other to the small of her back pulling her even closer than I thought possible. Her hand sent shivers down my spine as it rubbed across my abs. Then we had to break for air.

"Damn, Hiccup," she whispered breathlessly. "Would you just tell everyone so we can go back to being a couple at school. I miss this!" I pulled her close and held her head in the crook of my neck.

"I know," I agreed. I missed being able to sit with her at lunch and hold her and whenever I wanted and kiss her in front of Scott and watch the sour look on his face. "I'm trying to work up the courage but it's hard. I'm sorry I've put you through all this Astrid."

"It's ok, babe," she replied. "For you anything." I smiled and kissed her forehead hoping to never have to let her go.

* * *

 **Before you say anything, I already know it's short. The next one is longer don't worry. The last chapter showed how Astrid felt so I wanted a little something on how Hiccup felt.**

 **ToxicGirlfriend:** Yes they are!

 **ShadowSpirit020:** Does that mean you like the chapter or not cause I'm having trouble figuring that out...

 **Miti-sweets:** I'm gonna take that as a compliment. My friends do call me the evil one. Anyway, enjoy the update!

 **Khizar:** Not revealing future plots but that's a nice idea. And thanks for the nice review!

 **SpeedRacer175:** Will they... Won't they... Who knows? Oh wait... I do! *evil smirk*

 **Jeptwin:** My idea is so much better. You're gonna live it! *winks*

 **Dreamydragonrider:** We all want to punch Scott. Take a ticket and wait your turn. He's gonna be covered in bruises by the time we're done with him.

 **Rogue Deity Master:** Hiccup would be freaking out...

 **Midnight510:** I completely agree. He is a Snotfaced jerk.

 **Grandtheftfandom:** Let's all punch him. Wait a minute... I wrote his character... Does that mean you have to punch me too?

 **MrAndersIversen:** Thanks my Danish friend! Oscar sounds good...

 **AyokoNiles:** After the sheer amount of people who want to punch Scott, I might have to.

 **Taming the heart:** I am honoured you think so! *sniffs*

 **So thank all you guys for your reviews! You're all amazing! Woo! I think I'm slightly hyper right now...**

 **If you haven't already follow, favourite and review!**

 **Until next time!**

 **(Yup...Hyper...)**


	21. Enough

**Chapter!**

 **Sorry I'm a day late. Had a lot going on this week.**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

My dad came home that Friday night. We spoke a little and it seemed he had forgiven me for not going with him but I wasn't sure. Saturday morning we were both pretty quiet and Saturday afternoon Astrid came round.

We were sat on the sofa watching the last couple of races. I had a race the next day and wanted to make sure I was prepared. It was the last race of the season. It was important. Astrid would ask me a question every now and then about a rider's posture or a dragon's extra few flaps and I would happily answer.

"Son?!" I heard my dad call from the hallway.

"Yeah, Dad?!" I called back.

"Ah, there you are!" he said coming into the sitting room. "I see you're watching the dragon racing again."

"Do you like it, sir?" Astrid asked sitting up. She knew the answer. I'd told her before.

"Not really," he said sitting down in his large armchair. "I don't really know how you can call sitting on an animal's back and flying around in circles a sport."

"There's more to it than that though."

"Oh really?" he asked sceptically.

"Yeah! You see the last guy? He's known as Savage. Hiccup, is there a reason he's last?" Astrid asked with a smug glint in he eye. I answered without taking my eyes off the screen as I analysed the rider.

"His posture is wrong, he's holding too much of his weight on the front throwing the dragon off, plus he's taking too much control, not allowing the dragon to use its own instincts and let it fly, he's trying to show it how it should be flying." I saw Astrid out of the corner of my eye looking pleased.

"Maybe there is more to it then..." I heard my dad mutter. Wow. Never thought I'd hear that. "What about him then, the one winning. What makes him so good?" I looked at the screen and saw myself.

"He listens to the dragon. He only guides it, he doesn't try to control it. The work together as a team. Though his posture could do with a few adjustments..." I saw Astrid scowl at me.

"You sure know your stuff, son," my dad said his eyes on the screen. "Maybe you could take your girlfriend to watch a game some day-"

"That's it!" I said standing up. I looked at my dad to see his shocked face. "I can't do this anymore. Dad, I need to show you something." Astrid looked at me worriedly. I just nodded to asure her this was the right thing to do. I walked off to the library with my dad close behind and Astrid just behind him.

"This is the library, son," he said flatly. I nodded.

"Yes it is." Then I walked over to the Norse dictionary and pulled. The shelf clicked and I pushed it open. I flicked the light on to show the stairs that led down. He raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be worried?"

"Don't you trust me? This is me we're talking about Dad!" When he didn't move I rolled my eyes and headed down the stairs. I made sire all the lights were switched on in the basement and turned tk watch my father walk in. His eyes widened as he took in all my tech, pieces of engine scattered around and the wall covered in tools.

"You kept this hidden? A workshop?" Why did everyone always think this was it?

"Not exactly," I replied. "This is just for funding. Couldn't have my expenses showing up on your credit card bills." With that I moved over to the wrench and turned it until I heard the wall click. I pushed the wall and let everyone through before turning the lights on. My dad's jaw dropped at the sight of the gym.

"Son, if I'd have known you wanted a gym I'd have just let you use mine. I never let you in there before because you were such a frail, clumsy kid, I was afraid you'd hurt yourself." I heard Astrid snort and I turned to glare at her but that only made it worse. She had her eyes clenched shut and held a hand over her mouth. I shook my head.

"Once again, Dad, not exactly what I wanted to show you." I nodded my head towards the suit in the glass casing. He narrowed his eyes at the leather suit and his brow furrowed.

"Isn't that the same suit that guy in the race was wearing?"

"Night Rider?" Astrid offered having finally stopped laughing.

"Yes, him!" He turned around to me but I was already on the other side of the room unlocking the door that led outside. As I opened it his eyes widened. I whistled and Toothless landed in front of me. My dad seemed genuinely shocked.

"Is that..."

"Dad, this is Toothless. Toothless, this is my dad." And then my dad did something I never thought he would do. Stutter.

"So that... And him... So you..." he mumbled pointing first to the suit, then to Toothless, then to me.

"Yes Dad, I'm Night Rider. I've been racing for the past two years."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"I guess I was just afraid you wouldn't be happy. I knew you didn't think racing was a real sport so..." He shook his head and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Son. Of course I'm proud of you! I never thought I'd get you into a sport. I figured you'd just beg me to send you off to some fancy engineering school!"

"That's still an option though, right?" I asked hopefully. He laughed.

"We'll see. Are you any good?"

"He's the best," Astrid said with a smile. I smiled back a little embarrassed by the attention.

"Of course he is!" Dad replied with the biggest smile I had ever seen. "It's in his blood!" Astrid reached out for my hand and I gladly let her. "So when's your next race?"

"Tomorrow," I replied.

"Well I hope you've got an extra ticket then." I smiled. I finally told my dad and he was proud of me. I had a beautiful girlfriend holding my hand. If only we could be open in school, life would be perfect. But it's not. Maybe it was time to come clean.

* * *

 **So... Stoic knows... Yay! Supportive dad.**

 **I'm trying to decide if you guys are going to hate me after what I have planned for the next chapter...**

 **Miti-sweets:** Yes I really am the evil one *malicious smile*

 **OechsnerC:** Good enough for you?

 **ShadowSpirit:** Haha, thanks!

 **PrimusDefender501:** Plot kinda slow but it kicks off in the next chapter.

 **Jeptwin:** The next chapter is...interesting. *wink*

 **Khizar:** Woo! Shirtless Hiccup!

 **alejg:** Pardón! No es algo que quero hacer! Es este mejor?

 **darkshadey01:** I don't do it on purpose! I swear! I'm trying to do better. How's this?

 **Grandtheftfandom:** Um... I'm at ease. I have a plan for revenge. Go to sleep! Woman. And if you want salvation... Maybe don't read the next chapter... Hahaha... *awkward laugh*

 **Midnight510:** I have a plan! Does no one trust me?!

 **SpeedRacer175:** Soon! It's coming!

 **dilloncoll:** The Hiccup from this story? Hell yeah! He's rich and he has a dragon! I'd love to have a dragon.

 **Iolanthe Ivashkov:** Not going any more intense than that. Sorry. Any more escapes my knowledge. Don't like writting much about what I don't know about.

 **Dreamydragonrider:** It's getting closer! Not long to revenge-on-Scott-time!

 **MrAnderslversen:** I do try to write long chapters, but I'm not very good at that... Once the idea is done, I don't write anymore because the rest is part of the idea for the next chapter so... Sorry! You'll just have to put up with me for now!

 **Panchitagamer:** Stay tuned for the next chapter *wink wink*

 **GUEST:** Tuff is coming! I actually forgot about Tuff and then suddenly remembered so he shall make an appearance towards the end.

 **Muffin Man16121:** Any information regarding future events is classified. Haha! Sorry, but you'll just have to trust my idea. And you'll have to get in line to punch Scott. If you read the other reviews you'll see what I mean.

 **GUEST:** I try to post every Saturday! I'm usually on time. Just this week I was really busy so I'm a day late. Can you ever forgive me?!

 **So thanks for all the reviews. Like I've said before, I love reading them and they keep me going. And sorry to anyone who I didn't reply to but my fingers are starting to get cramp so... At least know that I appreciate it!**

 **If you haven't already, please favourite, follow and review!**

 **Until next time, my lovely readers!**


	22. Crash

**New chapter... I'd prefer no one kills me for this... *nervously***

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **Read on...**

* * *

My father finally knew about me being Rider! The relief was amazing! After seeing how accepting he had been I felt a lot better about telling everyone else. I wouldn't have to live a lie anymore!

I stood on the race track next to Toothless checking over the saddle. Everything was in place. I hopped on and tested the pedal. No problems there. I nodded to one of the track employees and waited for all the other riders to finish readying.

I could hear some of the banter going on between different racers. I used to get involved but I couldn't be bothered anymore. I preferred to spend my last few minutes preparing.

I looked over towards the VIP room. It was right on the edge of the track and I could just about make out my dad and Astrid standing there watching.

Finally all the riders were ready and we got into our positions. I watched as the lights above the track turned from red to green, shifting my weight slightly in the saddle. Toothless responded to my movements. We read each other perfectly. As soon as the lights turned green, the horn sounded and a blur of scales and colour washed over us.

* * *

 _Astrid_

I stood beside Stoic watching over the race track as the riders came to their possitions. He was so excited. I had only met him a couple of times but this was not how I had imagined seeing him.

I looked around expecting Scott to jump out and start flirting as usual but he wasn't there. It surprised me a little but I happily ignored it, enjoying the quiet.

I watched as the lights above the track turned green. The horn sounded and all the racers leapt off. Hiccup stayed pretty much in the middle for the first few laps but soon he began gaining on all the other riders.

After the first five laps had passed he was already in the lead. A few tried to get past him but he wasn't having it. He effortlessly blocked them and sped up.

And then he glanced back. He never glanced back.

* * *

 _Hiccup_

The race was going well and I was in the lead. Dagger kept trying to get past and I could hear his frustrated growls but I wouldn't let him pass.

Then we hit a turn and we weren't as smooth as usual. Something was wrong. I chanced a look back to see that there was something wrong with the connecting rod. I urged Toothless to speed up a bit, putting some distance in between us and the other riders and their dragons before I glanced back again. It was rusted! How did I not notice that?!

I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. If I stopped it would mean forfeiting the race and if I carried on it would mean possibly crashing. I wondered how much longer it would last as I glanced at the board. I had twenty laps to go. My internal debate was killing me. What should I do?

* * *

 _Astrid_

He looked back again. Why did he look back? Stoic noticed the panicked look that had crept across my face.

"What's wrong, lass?"

"I don't know," I replied not taking my eyes off Hiccup. He followed my gaze and he grew worried.

"You think something's wrong with Hayden," he stated simply. I nodded.

"He never looks back. Why does he keep looking back at the tail fin? There must be something wrong."

* * *

 _Hiccup_

I realised that I was trying to decide between winning a race and keeping my life. If I crashed at these speeds, goodness knows if we would actually make it out alive.

I decided to stop on my next pass of the 'stable' as they call it. But I didn't realise that it was too late.

* * *

 _Astrid_

I watched as Hiccup started guiding Toothless to the edge of the track and slowly decreasing his speed. He was stopping?! But this was the last race of the season! Whatever was going on, it was serious. I was about to suggest to Stoic that we go down to meet him and found out what was wrong when I noticed Toothless tail fin sag. After that Hiccup lost all control.

I watched in horror as Toothless tail flicked out and they fell to the ground. I couldn't see much over the water filling my eyes but I knew this much. They had crashed, and it was possible Hiccup hadn't survived.

* * *

 **It's not as bad as it seems... I think... Well... We all knew it had to happen eventually. Don't know whether I should look forwards to the reviews from this chapter or not... *flees to save life***

 **ShadowSpirit020:** Um...

 **Khizar:** All I got was "well, huh, hmmm and wow" so...um...Thanks?

 **Eeveecat1248:** What?! Why?! *cries in the corner*

 **01:** Why would he quit racing?!

 **secret love writer:** Um... I understand if you hate me now... But I've had this plot planned out for ages... I'm sorry...

 **Grandtheftfandom:** Wasn't planning to bring Valka into this but after all the reviews where people ask about her, if I decide to do a sequel it will definitely have her in it.

 **Jeptwin:** Woo!

 **nia2012:** Maybe he does... Maybe he doesn't... But Scott's reaction is awesome! *wink*

 **Rogue Deity Master:** Or not... *awkward laughter* *runs away*

 **tjjenkins:** I'm trying!

 **Miti-sweets:** I take it you're not gonna be as happy about this one as the last one, huh?

 **Muffin Man16121:** Oh my goodness! You're like the only one who's not mad at me for posting weekly! Thank you!

 **theawesomest5:** I didn't think I as that funny so thanks!

 **SmartyPants101:** Really? Thanks! Thought the length thing is an issue of mine. Sorry.

 **MrAndersIverson:** Aw thanks! That means a lot!

 **Lmb11514:** How was that?

 **TigerHollow:** Thanks for the suggestion. I'll keep it in mind.

 **SpeedRacer175:** Lalalalalala...

 **Great:** He's a boxer... His line of work includes getting beat up... Why would he forbid Hiccup for racing?

 **GUEST:** Good enough for forgiveness?

 **Unknown645:** Oh my goodness! I love you and your friend!

 **Spike:** Seriously awesome idea. Sorry I already planned the whole reveal thing but if I hadn't I would definitely considered that!

 **Thanks for all the reviews! Try not to murder me in the next ones!**

 **If you haven't already follow, favourite and review... Should I really be asking for reviews at the moment... Hehehehe...**

 **Until next time!**


	23. Hospital

**Sorry I'm late... *laughs awkwardly***

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **I'm not even going to try and come up with an excuse.**

* * *

Everything hurt. My head was pounding, my arms stung and the pain in my legs was unbearable. Wait, no... Just the one leg. The left one.

I tried to remember what had happened. I remembered breaking up with Astrid. Why would I do that? Wait! It was fake! It wasn't real! It was all Scott's fault.

What then? Somethings to do with Dad... I told him about Toothless! And he was proud! And he came to the race. The race... I couldn't remember much about the race. I remembered looking back. Why would I look back? Then an image of the connecting rod appeared in my head. It was rusted. So what happened? I should have crashed. Did I crash? That would explain the pain.

I realised that through this whole thought process I hadn't opened my eyes. I pried them open, even though they felt so heavy and dry. I opened my eyes to see white. It scared me a little until I realised I was looking up at a ceiling.

I still hurt all over. I concentrated on the different areas of pain one by one. My throbbing head, probably caused by hitting it when I crashed. My leg was just pure, unimaginable pain. My arms hurt too. Wait, no. Only the right one. And it wasn't pain. More like numbness. I tilted my head to see why and saw a messy mop of blonde hair.

I watched the girl who lay asleep on my arm and a small smile crept across my face. I looked around the rest of the room to see a hospital room. There was a slight sting in my arm where the drip was.

Astrid stirred and looked up at me with tired eyes. Then she noticed my eyes were open and she was suddenly fully awake.

"Hiccup?"

"Hey 'Strid," I replied realising how dry my throat was. And I suddenly felt so tired.

"They said you might not wake up for weeks!" she said surprised.

"You know me," I said smiling as my eyes drooped. "Never what people think." She smiled and kissed my head.

"Go back to sleep if you're tired," she said softly. "I'll make sure I'm here when you wake. You've earned a rest."

I smiled and clasped her hand in mine as I closed my eyes and let myself fall back into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up to voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying. They were muffled. At first they sounded distant but then they slowly became clearer. One of them was definitely Astrid. I could mostly tell because of the firm grip on my hand that I had come to recognise as her. But who else was there?

I pried my eyes open feeling more awake now than I did the last time. I could see Astrid in the same spot I had last seen her. She was talking to someone on the other side of the bed. The words were clearer now as I tried to focus my ears.

"There's been nothing about him on the news. Only Night Rider. I don't think anyone actually saw his face. If what was on the tv was true, he still had the helmet on when he went into the ambulance, therefore, no camera crew from any station has seen his face. Only the doctors." I recognised that voice. Was that Fisher? I turned my head to see him sitting in a chair next to the bed talking to Astrid. Neither had noticed my open eyes. Wait... Fisher was in the hospital? Did that mean he knew?

"Hiccup?" Astrid had turned to me seeing me awake again.

"Hey, Astrid," I replied with a smile. Feeling more awake and a little stronger than the last time I pushed myself up into a sitting position. My leg felt weird... "Hey, Fisher," I added a little more cautiously.

"Hey, Hiccup," Fisher replied excitedly. I glanced at Astrid and she understood my silent question.

"He knows." I raised an eyebrow at that. "He's like your best friend in school! He was worried when you didn't show up to school on Monday and Tuesday and then on Wednesday again so I decided he deserved to know." I nodded.

"Welcome to the team then, Fisher," I said with a smile. His face cracked a huge grin.

"I brought coffee!" a voice called from the doorway. I looked up to see Ruff standing by the door with three cups balanced in her arms. "Oh hey Hiccup! I see the world's best rider is finally awake!" I dead panned Astrid.

"What?" she said with a shrug, taking her share of the coffee who Ruff. "She figured it out on her own." I shook my head. I was starting to feel sleepy again. I didn't know what drugs they were pumping into my arm, but they were doing a heck of a job.

Astrid noticed and gestured to Ruff and Fisher to head out of the room. Once they were gone she kissed me on the cheek and told me to sleep. I nodded happily and watched as she walked out to join her friends, leaving me to sleep in peace. I let my eues fall closed and I was asleep once again.

* * *

 **So... I apologize for the length. And the wait. But now we know he's ok and that Fisher knows. The next chapter is better I assure you! And it should be up on Saturday, so long as everything goes according to plan.**

 **ShadowSpirit020:** He's not dead!

 **Lmb111514:** Course he's fine! I'm nit a monster! Just evil.

 **Jeptwin:** Why does everyone think Scott did it?!

 **Miti-sweets:** I did not confirm a sequel! I said I'd think about it but I have no ideas of what the story should be about so _if_ I do a sequel it won't be any time soon. Sorry.

 **besscsamich:** Life treated me too well. So I had no time.

 **01:** Cliffhangers are the best part of being a writer! You get to watch people descend into chaos while you know what's going to happen and they don't. That sounds really evil-villain...

 **AtokoNiles:** Um... Mama!

 **secret love writer:** I have absolutely no idea how to answer that.

 **Midnight510:** Poor Stoic. And poor Hiccup of course!

 **SpeedRacer175:** Yes! That is my goal! Didn't think I was achieving it, so thank you!

 **Wolf diyokai:** Cliffhangers are awesome.

 **Muffin Man16121:** Oh my goodness, really?! *squeals in delight* *looks around awkwardly* I don't usually do that...

 **Guest 575:** How's this chapter for 'not suddenly fine'?

 **As always, if you haven't already, please follow, favourite and review! Thanks for all your amazing reviews!**

 **Until next time!**


	24. Therapy

**And here's the next chapter! Perfectly on time! Woo!**

 **Passed the 350 followers mark! Yes! When I started this story I never thought it would get this much attention. So thank you all!**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **To be honest, I don't really know why I called this one Therapy.**

 **Read on, my peoples!**

* * *

The next time I woke up I heard my dad's voice. He was talking to Astrid. They stopped talking as I began to stir.

I found it easier to open my eyes this time and looked up into my dad's worried face.

"Hey dad," I said with a nervous laugh.

"I'd slap you upside the head if you weren't lying in a hospital bed," he replied shaking his head with a sigh. "Don't you dare scare me like that again!"

"Sorry," I mumbled pushing myself up. I noticed again how weird my leg felt.

"What happened?" Astrid asked noticing I was more awake this time.

"The check I did of Toothless' tail wasn't thorough enough. I didn't notice a part had rusted and it all went wrong before I had a chance to stop." I sighed and rubbed my face annoyed at myself. "How is he? Is he ok?"

"He's fine. He just had a few cuts and bruises but they're healing pretty quickly," Astrid replied. I nodded before turning to my dad.

"This doesn't usually happen," I said with a laugh. He shook his head with a smile. "Anyway, I still don't know exactly what happened. All I know is that I'm in a hospital bed and feel like crap. Anything I need to know?"

Astrid shared a quick look with my dad before smiling sweetly. Oh boy. What now?

"Well you hit your head pretty hard. And scratched up your arms..." she said slowly. "But that's all mostly healed by now."

"And..?" I asked. Her expression turned worried.

"Well...um... When you crashed... Toothless managed to save...most of you. Your leg got caught in the saddle and um..."

"It had to come off, son." I turned to face my dad with wide eyes. I looked down at the covers and noticed for the first time that my left leg stopped shorter than my right. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do with myself. I just sat staring at the covers.

"We'll give you a minute," Astrid said quietly. But I barely registered her. I only had one leg. I only had one leg. I only had _one_ leg. One. Leg. The phrase just kept repeating over and over in my head in different voices. The emphasis stressing different words. Mostly on the words 'one' and 'leg'.

What was I going to do now? I would never walk the same again. Goodness knows if I would ever run.

I sat there for a while, immersed in my thoughts. About my life. My work. Racing! How could I race now?! I barely noticed when the nurse walked in to make sure I was ok.

"I only have one leg," was all I could say when she asked how I was feeling. She smiled sympathetically.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much. Concentrate on getting better for now. This day and age, I wouldn't be surprised if you could find someone to just build you a new one." With that she smiled and walking out leaving me with a metaphorical lightbulb floating over my head.

* * *

Astrid

We watched the nurse leave as we came back from the cafeteria with our coffee. I let Stoic enter first and we quite surprised to see Hiccup looking excited. I wondered what the nurse had said to him.

The next thing I knew, Hiccup was asking us for a specific list of items. Stoic and I shared a look and he just shrugged asking if I'd stay while he went to the shop.

"Can I have some of that?" Hiccup asked as he spotted my coffee. I smiled, happy to see he was getting back to normal.

"I'm under strict instructions not to give you anything but water." He pouted and crossed his arms making me laugh. I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

The next day when I came to see him after school, homework in my hands and Fisher at my heels, I was surprised to walk in to see him surrounded by the supplies he'd asked for. More specifically, the art supplies he'd asked for. A drawing pad and several different types of pencils.

I took a peek at what he was working on and was surprised to see the break downs of a schematic. It was still a work in progress so I couldn't see what it was. But I was glad that whatever it was was keeping his kind off of his leg.

He stopped when he saw us and put his things aside. Soon he and Fisher got talking and I just sat quietly in my chair watching. Then Fisher had to go and we said goodbye, leaving just the two of us. We spent the rest of the afternoon together before I was ushered out by nurses stating that visiting hours were over.

It was only a couple of days later that he was released from hospital. Stoic bought a wheelchair which Hiccup was not happy about at all. Once we got to the house, Stoic showed Hiccup the guest room on the ground floor that had been set up until he could manage the stairs. He was not happy about that either.

We ate lunch and then he disappeared stating he had something he needed to do. We didn't see him for the rest of the day. In the end I had to leave to go home and Stoic said he'd let me know what was going on.

The next day was similar. I came by to find Stoic on his own and Hiccup nowhere to be found. The day after that was the same.

By the third day, now a Friday, Stoic and I decided that enough was enough. We searched the house. He was nowhere on the ground floor and nowhere on the second floor. Eventually I realised he was probably with the only one who truly understood what he was going through. Toothless. They had both lost something important. Toothless his tailfin and Hiccup his leg.

We made our way through the secret doorway in the library and down the stairs. When we got to the workshop at the bottom, it was a mess. There were tools and bits of metal everywhere. The ground was littered in blueprints covered in writing, a pile of schematics screwed up into paper balls sat in the corner. But there was no Hiccup.

We shared a concerned look before heading into the next room. The gym was empty too. I looked to the outside door to see it was open. I stepped out expecting to see Hiccup with Toothless. But neither of them were there.

"Hayden isn't here," Stoic said, worry crossing his face.

"Toothless isn't either," I pointed out. "You don't think he...?"

"No!" Stoic replied at first defiantly, but the look on his face began to waver as he thought it over. "He's not that stupid... Right?"

We shared a worried look before we heard wing beats. We looked up to see a black shadow pass over us and watched Toothless land on the grass, Hiccup on his back.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I yelled stepping forwards towards my moron of a boyfriend. "Why would you do something so idiotic?!"

"You could have died!" Stoic exclaimed by my side. Hiccup held up his hands with a surprised look on his face.

"It's ok! I tested it on land before the air!" Stoic and I shared a look before turning back to Hiccup.

"Tested what?" we asked at the same time. Hiccup sighed.

"I redesigned the saddle to fit my new leg."

"New leg?!" My eyes traveled down to where his leg sat on the pedal and noticed it was metal. It fit in the stirrup perfectly.

Hiccup pulled it out and got off Toothless' back standing by his side. It was a strange shape but he stood comfortably.

"I was testing how well it works before I made my decision."

"What decision?" Stoic asked warily.

"I'm entering the race on Sunday."

* * *

 **So this chapter was long _er_... But anyway.**

 **Aw man, getting close to the end of the story... *cries in corner* If any of you can give me an idea on a sequel for this, let me know, cause I got no ideas so far. I do, however, have an idea for another story for when this one is finished. What do you guys think of dragon-Hiccup stories? Cause I love them and I have an idea for one. Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Jeptwin:** Why you keep insisting it was Scott? At least if you do it means I'm unpredictable! So thanks. Ruff is awesome! And oh my goodness, really?! *sheds tear of happiness*

 **ShadowSpirit020:** So... Yeah... He lost the leg.

 **LordTroy:** Um...

 **Lmb111514:** How was that?

 **DragonQueen3721:** Don't worry. The reveal is coming soon.

 **TomBoyBookGirl:** Woo! Thanks!

 **secret love writer:** That answer you questions?

 **besscsamich:** Life did not hinder my progress!

 **Dreamydragonrider:** Really?! Wow. Just... Wow.

 **Unknown654:** But cliffhangers are the best when you're a writer!

 **Abhelectric2002:** Yes it is.

 **Muffin Man16121:** I'll get the matches if you get the flamables.

 **darkshadey01:** Wait and see *smiles like the evil villain I am*

 **MrAndersIversen:** How was that?

 **AyokoNiles:** Well, I guess I'm dead now.

 **tjjenkins:** Yes! Goal achieved!

 **Majia DragonWings:** You love it? Really? Yay!

 **lepechi:** I thought me being evil was already established... Also the line to murder Scott is getting pretty long... And yes. I love it when people freak out and ask me loads of question.

 **Ironically, I wrote those replies while hugging my Toothless plushy.**

 **If you haven't already, follow, favourite and review, that's what keeps me going.**

 **Until next time!**


	25. Return

**New chapter! I hope you guys like this one. I enjoyed writing it**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

Hiccup

I walked into the stables with Toothless by my side to offer support. As soon as I entered, all eyes were on me. I smiled beneath my helmet. They all probably thought that I would still be in hospital. I saw one guy kick a nearby bucket full of fish in anger as I approached. His dragon stuck his head right in and he started muttering curses as he tried to pull him away.

I walked over to my allotted spot where my trunk had been set up. Toothless sat himself down, his tongue lolling out at the side out of excitement. I opened the trunk and pulled out his new saddle. In reality, it was his old one, but I had taken it to pieces and rebuilt it, swapping out some of the parts for newer ones and redesigning it to fit my new leg.

"I heard you were in hospital. In a coma," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Derek De Range standing behind me, better known by his rider name, Dagger.

"I woke up," I replied turning back to the saddle.

"Ha ha. Very funny. But seriously. You have that huge crash and you're back here? Unscathed?" He raised an eyebrow with his arms crossed. I sighed and merely gestured to my leg. His eyes widened and he slowly walked away. He was probably going to talk about it to the other riders. Knowing Dagger, he was going to try to use it to his advantage. That was not going to happen.

* * *

Astrid

I stood next to Stoic in the VIP room. Unlike the last time we were there, we weren't smiling. We watched in anticipation, waiting for the riders to walk out of the stables and onto the race course. We had tried to talk him out of it. But it was Hiccup. He was as stubborn as his dad.

I looked around at all the other people around us. They were all family, friends or managers of the other riders. They all seemed a lot more excited than the last time I had been here. They probably all thought that the other riders had more of chance at winning if Night Rider wasn't there. They were in for one hell of a surprise.

I also noticed that Scott wasn't there. Again. Where was he? He was always bragging that he never missed a race. Why would he miss the final? Twice!

The sound of the stable doors being pushed open and the crowd cheering snapped me out of my thoughts as I turned back towards the race course. Here we go.

* * *

Fisher

I walked into the sitting room in my house, slumping down onto the sofa and flicking he TV on. I put the remote down on the table once I had found the right sports channel and pulled out my phone as it hadn't started yet.

Ruff was in the kitchen getting snacks. We had been hanging out together ever since Hiccup and Astrid introduced us. At first I was a bit freaked out that she kept following me around but soon I got used to it and ever since I've realised how much I actually like her company. Even though she terrifies me.

" _And here we are at the Dragon Racing Nationals Final. They're opening up the stable doors and the first riders are coming out. Who's first, Bob?_ " I head from the TV. I looked up to see that the race was about to begin.

" _Out first is Derek De Range, more commonly known in the races as Dagger, and his Skrill, Berserker._ "

" _That's right. And out next is Alvin Bane, AKA Treacherous and his Whispering Death, Outcast. Why do you think they call it a Whispering Death?_ "

" _I don't know, John, but it sure must scare the other riders._ " The two commentators started laughing while I just rolled my eyes. Then they carried on.

" _Who's out next, Bob?_ "

" _You have got to be kidding me! It can't be!_ "

" _Is that who I think it is?_ "

" _I think it is, John. It seems that Night Rider has made a miraculous comeback. After the crash last race, no one was expecting to see him for a while. What a legend!_ " My eyes bulged in my head as I watched Hiccup walk out of the stables leaning on Toothless.

" _What's that on his leg?_ "

" _I'm not sure... Wait, hang on... I'm getting word from our reporter on the course. It's his leg! Apparently he lost it in the crash!_ "

" _Well, this is going to be one interesting race. Let's just hope he can keep up with the other riders._ "

"Ruff! Get in here!" I called. Ruff walked in with a bowl of popcorn and a confused expression on her face. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out and I ended up just pointing to the screen. As she turned towards the TV the confusion on her face melted away and was soon replaced with shock.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?!" she yelled as she put the popcorn down on the table and pulled her phone out of her pocket dialling a number. "Hello? Astrid?...Yes, I'm watching it right now!...Wait! Don't!" She turned to me with an annoyed look on her face. "She hung up on me."

Ruff picked the bowl of popcorn up off the table and sat next to me on the sofa. Both our eyes were glued to the TV. No words were spoken as we silently hoped our friend would be ok. The idiot!

* * *

Hiccup

I checked over the saddle and the tail fin for what must have been the thirtieth time. I was nervous that something would g wrong. I half wondered if I should have waited and done more tests before entering the race. But it was too late now.

I hoped on Toothless back and fit my new leg into the stirrup. It fit perfectly. I was expecting it to feel strange and to be difficult to manoeuvre but it was surprisingly comfortable.

I rubbed Toothless head to see if he was ready. He looked up at me with a draconic grin, excited to get back into the race. I smiled and adjusted myself in the saddle waiting for the go sign. Soon enough the lights turned from red to green and we all took off.

Everything was working perfectly. The new saddle, the modifications to the tailfin, even my leg was working well with all the designs. It didn't take long to get to first place and then all I had to do was keep my position in the lead for the rest of the race.

* * *

Astrid

The race was suspenseful. Hiccup managed to make the lead pretty quickly. From then n Dagger and Treacherous kept trying to overtake him. But each time Toothless would beat his powerful wings and put some space between him and the other dragons.

"Do you think he might actually do it?" I heard Stoic ask from beside me.

"I hope so," was all I could bring myself to say. We both stayed still, eyes glued to the race course in front of us hoping that he would be ok.

And then suddenly it was all over. And Hiccup had won.

* * *

Fisher

" _And Night Rider wins the league!_ "

Ruff and I both jumped up from our spots on the sofa in excitement, the popcorn flying across the room. We were both cheering and screaming as we watched our friend do a couple of victory laps around the circuit.

Then suddenly, Ruff jumped on me, knocking me onto the sofa, planting her lips on mine in what had to but the most terrifying yet amazing moment of my life. As she pulled away she looked down on me with an evil smirk while shock remained on my face. Until the TV caught our attention.

" _What is he doing?!_ " We both turned to see Night Rider and both of our jaws immediately dropped.

* * *

Hiccup

I had won! I had won the national league! Toothless fired off a small shot out of excitement that exploded in the air in the middle of the stadium. I was expecting it to scare people, but they loved it. I rubbed Toothless head as we did a couple of victory laps around the course.

But now it was time for the second part of my decision. As we began to slow down so I could get off, I lifted my hands up and pulled off my helmet.

* * *

 **I am way too evil with these cliffhangers for you guys. I'm just waiting to see what kind of replies I get after that last sentence... I'm surprised I don't work with the CIA the amount I torture you guys.**

 **LordTroy:** Not long now.

 **Jeptwin:** Gonna have so much fun writing that.

 **Majia DragonWings:** But it wouldn't be Hiccup with two legs!

 **Grandtheftfandom:** I didn't want to drag out the hospital and getting better stuff and make it boring though I understand.

 **OechsnerC:** You have just given me an idea...

 **Miti-sweets:** Well Astrid clearly thinks he's a moron.

 **darkshadey01:** I'm slowly coming up with an idea for a sequel and no I will never stop the cliffhangers!

 **tjjenkins:** But it's not Hiccup if he doesn't loose a leg!

 **Midnight510:** You're like the only person who said anything about Dragon-Hiccup! Thank you! And Toothless plushies are awesome.

 **The Windwalker:** I'm slowly piecing toegether an idea from all the ideas everyone else have told me... Slowly... Thanks!

 **Rogue Dragon forever:** Yes! You have no idea how happy that makes me!

 **ImzyGotte:** Really?! Yay!

 **Sorry I didn't reply to every review. There were just so many! Anyway, let me know any more ideas for sequels you guys have and feedback on a dragon-Hiccup story.**

 **If you haven't already, please favourite, follow and review.**

 **Until next time!**


	26. I am Night Rider

**So sorry about the long wait. I had writers block on how to end this and I still don't like it. I wasn't dramatic enough and I don't really like the Scott/Hiccup part either.**

 **Oh well. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Yes, you did read that right, last chapter.**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

I woke up on Monday morning feeling good. Until I realised it was _Monday_. Monday meant school. After everything that had happened the day before, I was not looking forward to going to school. I had never felt so nervous. Not even when racing.

I pulled on some clothes and tried to tidy my hair, which never works. I headed downstairs to the smell of burning. I panicked until I realised it was just dad's cooking. I walked into the kitchen to see a stack of black unappetising pancakes on the table.

"Morning, son!" he said as I walked in.

"Hi, dad," I replied moving to the fridge for the orange juice.

"I thought I'd make you some breakfast because I know you'll be a bit anxious after what happened yesterday." I smiled at him wearing an apron standing next to the frying pan which was sizzling in a way pancakes don't sizzle.

"Thanks," I said filling two of the glasses he'd placed on the table and handing one to him, which he gratefully took, seemingly having forgotten about the now black food. I heard the doorbell and put my glass down on the table. Astrid said that she was coming by so that we could go to school together.

I opened the door and smiled at my amazing girlfriend when I noticed she wasn't smiling and that her eyes were narrowed.

"You're seriously wearing _that_?" she asked as she stepped into the house and I shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong with this?" I asked looking down at my t-shirt, hoodie and jeans; which happened to be what I wore every day at school for the past few years.

"This is… Hiccup," she replied. I looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry, it's just that last time I checked, I _was_ Hiccup." She rolled her eyes at my answer.

"No, you're not. Hiccup was a weird kid who was constantly bullied. You don't have to pretend to be Hiccup any more. You don't have to pretend that you're someone you're not."

"You thought I was weird?" I asked after a few seconds. She groaned and buried her face in her hands before looking back up again.

"That was all you got out of that?" I grinned and she groaned again before grabbing my arm and pulling me along. "Come with me."

Astrid pulled me through the house towards the stairs. As we went we passed the kitchen. My dad called out to her as we passed.

"Morning, Astrid. Hungry? I've made plenty?" I saw her wrinkle her nose slightly at the burnt smell.

"Thanks for the offer Mr Haddock but I'm afraid I don't have time. I have to make your son look good."

"Ah, well. He needs it." The two laughed at their shared joke while I stood there wondering if they could still see me.

"What?!" I called out making Astrid laugh a little harder.

"Just shut up and come." She grabbed my arm again and pulled me up the stairs, slowing down to make sure I didn't trip over my new leg, asking which one was my room. I told her and she led me in. I was a little nervous at her seeing my room. I hadn't had a chance to tidy it. Not that I did very often, but if I had known she was coming, I would have.

Astrid began rummaging around my clothes in the wardrobe and the chest of drawers. Eventually she pulled out a black t-shirt calling out 'perfect!' and not long after came a different pair of jeans to the ones I was wearing. She told me to put them on and turned to face the wall. I soon realised she had picked slim-fit clothes. Of course she would. When I was ready she turned back around and grinned at me.

"There. Now you look more like Hayden." I smiled and she turned towards the wardrobe pulling out my black, leather riding jacket.

"Astrid. That's my riding jacket," I said simply.

"Yes," she replied looking at me with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"And I only wear it when I fly Toothless. Or as Rider in the stables at races."

"Well everyone knows now. And this jacket will remind you and everyone else of who you really are. Not Hiccup the Useless. Hayden. Hayden who is also the best damn dragon racer ever."

Just under an hour later and we were sitting in Astrid's car staring at the front door of the school. I was trying to gather the courage to go in but I was freaking out on the inside.

"I don't think they'd mind if I waited a bit longer. I did loose my leg."

"Don't you dare!" Astrid said turning to me with fury in her eyes. "This is one of those things you have to get out of the way, because if you don't it will get harder and harder."

"I know," I sighed, sinking down in the chair. "I'm just...nervous, you know?" Astrid nodded and turned towards me. She grabbed my jacket collar and pulled me in for a kiss. A long sweet one that made me forget everything. That was probably her goal.

"Do you remember the first time we kissed?" she asked once we had seperated. I nodded.

"You kissed my cheek and moved away so I pulled you back," I replied with a grin. She rolled her eyes before she carried on.

"When you pulled me back, it was the most daring thing I had ever seen you do. That was when I realised that I wasn't standing with Hiccup anymore. I was with the real you. Now, when we go in, I want you to show them who you really are. Show them that confidence you show me all the time. The confidence you have every time you race. Stop being someone you're not."

I nodded at the words she had been repeating to me throughout the day. I was always good at switching between Hiccup and Rider. And I needed to do it again now. I needed to be the person I was when I was with Astrid. I turned to look at the school and took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

Astrid jumped out the car and came around to my side to help me balance. I had told her and my dad that I needed to get used to doing things on my own. My dad had started giving me a bit more space, but Astrid still made sure I had plenty of support.

She told me to lean on her shoulder to make it easier and we started heading towards the school slowly. We walked up the steps and through the doors. As soon as we entered, everyone stared. I hobbled down the corridor with Astrid beside me as we passed student after student with all eyes on us. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Then all of a sudden, someone started clapping. At first it sounded awkward, until someone else joined in. And then someone else. And soon enough the whole hallway was full of the sounds of students clapping. I felt like I was at another race with the crowd cheering around me. I smiled and pulled Astrid a little closer. She kissed my cheek and helped me to my locker. This was going to be an interesting day.

By lunch I was starting to get annoyed by all the staring and girls with predatory eyes, which Astrid was not happy about at all, and all the teachers' concern over my leg. I sat down with my food with a sigh to see I was still being watched. Astrid sat next to me and a quick glare from her made everyone else turn back to their own food and company. And then Scott happened.

"Hey, look! It's Useless! I thought Astrid cheated on you. What, are you back together?"

My eyes rose to meet Scott's. I could see the fury on Astrid's face out the corner of my eye. Scott's friend Tuff stood behind the smirking idiot with a shocked expression on his face.

"Dude! What are you doing?!" Tuff hissed in his ear. Scott just waved him off.

"You did watch the race yesterday, right Scott?" Astrid asked from my side. We now, once again, had the attention of all in the lunch hall.

"No. My parents grounded me for a month for blackmailing my little brother. No TV, no computer, no phone. They wouldn't even let me leave the house except for school. Why? What happened?"

Astrid and I looked at each other before we burst out laughing. Scott looked confused while Tuff stood behind, unsure whether to pull his friend away or just join us in laughing at him. Soon Ruff and Fisher joined us and stood with confused expresions as to what was going on.

"So you have no idea what happened?" Astrid clarified.

"Yeah," Scott replied slowly. "What does a race have to do with Useless?"

"Night Rider revealed his identity, Scott." Scott's face changed completely. He suddenly looked excited.

"Woah! No way! What's his real name then?"

"You're looking at him," I replied feeling a smirk make it's way acrossy face. Astrid was right. This felt good. Scott, though, just burst out laughing.

"That's the best joke I've heard all year!" he called out practically crying with laughter. Everyone in the room was deadly quiet. They were all waiting for my reaction. Well, if they wanted to see, let them see how Hayden reacts to bullies, instead of Hiccup.

"Listen here, Snotface." I said as I stood up, slamming my hands down on the table. That got his attention. And everyone else's in the hall. "A couple of weeks ago I would have just taken this, but now my secret is out. Over the past few weeks I've had to deal with people annoying the hell out of me _and_ I lost my leg. I'm not going to sit here and take any of your talk. I'm Night Rider. I have been for the past two years. They'll be playing the reveal on TV for weeks if you don't believe anyone you ask. Now sit down, and shut up and eat."

I've never seen Scott so silent. The look on his face was priceless. I sat back down slowly and he snapped out of his shocked state. He looked around at everyone waiting to see his response before he seemingly decided to do as I had asked as he sat down and began eating. The room was dead silent for a few seconds before everyone decided that the drama was over and went back to their own business. I looked towards Astrid with a raised eyebrow and she just shrugged with a smile.

"Oh, and Scott?" she asked said after a few seconds. He looked back up clearly unsure of whether he should or not. Astrid grabbed my collar and pulled me in for a kiss, making it long and sweet. Then she turned back to see his uncomfortable face. She grinned and carried on eating as if nothing had happened.

I looked at Astrid and smiled. I turned back to look at Scott and saw that he was doing his best to ignore me. I saw Fisher and Ruff holding hands as their attention turned back towards each other instead of us and smiled. I had good friends, a supportive girlfriend, who also happened to be very beautiful, an amazing dad and I didn't have to hide that I was Night Rider from anyone. What life could be better than this?

* * *

 **When I first started this story I had no idea it would get this much feedback. You guys are all amazing. I also hadn't planned on doing a sequel, but after all the interest and requests, I now have one in the works.**

 **I want to thank everyone who followed this story, especially the ones who stuck with it from the beginning. You guys are all amazing and I thank you for motivating me to keep going to the end.**

 **A very special thanks to all those who reviewed. Especially those who reviewed on all, if not nearly all the chapters. You guys are all amazing.**

 **I hope to see you all next time. My next story will be called 'Shadow' if any of you keep an eye out for it.**

 **Please let me know what you thought of the story as a whole and I will carry on working on the sequel.**

 **Until next time!**


	27. Next Story

I want to thank everyone for following Night Rider, you're all awesome!

Just another note, I have another story called **Dragonborn** if anyone is interested in reading that. The summary sucks cause they don't give you enough space for a good one but please give it a chance anyway. If you don't like it, I'd love to hear why. Same if you do like it, let me know why.

Anyway, enjoy your days!

-BrowniesandGriffins


End file.
